


Achieving the impossible

by Jouvet_Trina



Category: Mo Dao Zu Shi, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV), 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV) RPF, 魔道祖师 - 墨香铜臭 | Módào Zǔshī - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù, 魔道祖师 | Módào Zǔshī (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Yílíng Wèi Sect, Angst, Family Feels, Father-Son Relationship, Idiots in Love, If it is I'll let you know, Junior Squad, LSZ is actually Wei SiZhui, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Maybe one main character death, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Burn, The Song sect are actually a thing too, Those who died are actually alive, Wei Sizhui - Freeform, Wei WuXian OP cause incredibly hot, Xue Yang is actually a good person, another what if fic, it may be subject to change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:34:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 24,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25215589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jouvet_Trina/pseuds/Jouvet_Trina
Summary: Fifteen years have passed since the Yiling Patriarch saved the Wens. Thirteen since the first Siege of the Burial Mounds. Ten since the Yiling Wei Sect became a thing. Eight since the second Siege of the Burial Mounds almost cost Wei WuXian's life. Now, Sect Leader Wei has to make a decision about the next Discussion Conference. His siblings join them to discuss political matters, but if there is another attack no one can ensure that this time Wei WuXian won't die.
Relationships: Jīn Líng | Jīn Rúlán/Lán Yuàn | Lán Sīzhuī, Lán Zhàn | Lán Wàngjī/Wèi Yīng | Wèi Wúxiàn, Mò Xuányǔ & Xuē Yáng | Xuē Chéngměi
Comments: 29
Kudos: 203





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I had this crazy (and kind of angsty) idea while I was in the shower and the only way of making it possible was with a Yiling Wei Au, I will try to narrate about all character life and what they had passed through and how some of them got into the sect (Like XY and MXY), I really don't know how long this will be or how long the chapters will be, please be patient ksldlas  
> Also, I might not upload so regularly, if it's not one per week it will be once per two weeks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> some words that you need to understand for this chapter  
> I decided to create a word for this fanfic dnasjkdn  
> so, 静室 aka. Jìngshì actually means Quite Room  
> I took the word 知己 Zhījǐ (soul mate) and 室 shì (room) and I created the Zhījǐshì,  
> you can figure it out what it means, c'mmon is not that difficult  
> (I create this word according google so if you know Chinese and this is the weirdest thing you have heard please let me know)

“This place is empty. We have been looking for fierce corpses all night and there is none, we should go back to the city”. Xue Yang spoke. People from the village said that two fierce corpses had been causing trouble in the woods. 

“Shifu said that this was the right place, they had to be here.” Wei Sizhui replies.

“Why do you always call him shifu? Call him A-die.” A-Qing said next to them. 

“A-Yuan has always called him shifu during night hunts. It’s just him being a political idiot.” 

The woods were in a deathly silence, which was even weirder. The three of them were walking down a dark road. Even for them who were used to the Burial Mounds’ fog, this was extremely strange for a village wood. The smell was normal which gave them no clue of the location of the corpses, they didn’t have much information and their shifu had asked them to take care of the matter while they were in the city, but it seems that they didn’t have a clue for where to start. 

While the three of them kept plunging into the woods, a sudden scream was heard from the distance and a bright yellow signal appeared in the sky. They remained in silence for a while, even with all the dense fog the signal was pretty clear. 

“Should we go?” A-Qing asked. 

“They used a signal, and we are pretty close, if there are people in danger then we should help.” Wei SiZhui said.

“But they are from Lanling.” Xue Yang spoke. 

“Doesn’t matter, they have asked for help, and we can help.” 

They looked at each other for a second and then got up their swords and start flying to where the signal was launched. As they flew over the sky, they realized that the reason why they haven’t seen the corpses yet was probably that someone else was fighting them. 

When they arrived at the spot, they saw two kids of their age lying on the ground. 

One of them was bleeding from the arm, the other one was trying to stop the bleeding but clearly hurt too. In front of them, a kid with yellow robes was fighting against two fierce corpses. They were dirty and injured, and it looked like they were out of arrows and now they had to face the dead bodies closer. When they jumped off of their swords, A-Qing quickly went to the guy with white robes. She pulled out her bag with medical herbs and started treating the wounds. 

“Hi, we saw your signal and came as soon as we could.”

“Are you cultivators?” 

“Yes, my name is Song Qing, from Shudong. Let me see your wounds.” 

Xue Yang and Wei Sizhui positioned themselves by the other kid’s side, pull out their swords, and started fighting against the corpses. Now that they had backup, the kid with yellow robes fall into the ground, exhausted and recovering from his lack of spiritual energy. He looked at the two boys fighting in front of them, with a style and a grace that they had never seen. The way that their sword moved, and the quick movements made him think that perhaps they were older than them, but they surely looked their age. 

Quickly the fight became even more violent, it looked like the dead corpses had grown even bigger and their fierce scream made everybody chill. They were six, but with A-Qing treating two of them and another almost completely out of energy, it was pretty clear that the two mysterious boys had to manage to kill them themselves. However, even with their quick moves and their strength combined, it looked like none of them were really winning the battle.

“SiZhui!” The guy closest to them scream. He was defending them while the other kid tried to lead the corpses out of there but failed.

“I know!” The other kid answered. By the time he sheathed his sword, the girl was approaching the guy in the ground to check his spiritual energy. 

“Wait! Why is he sheathing his sword?!” The panic built up in his face. Not understanding what they were about to do. 

“Young Master Jin, please trust in Young Master Wei. He knows what he is doing.” 

Before he was able to think through the fact that they were being saved by the Weis, the sound of a flute emerged close to them. Wei SiZhui was holding his dizi, playing a melody that he had never heard, and the other kid grabbed his sword and prepared to attack. The girl helped him move with his friends, who were just as amazed as he was. 

“Jin Ling, are they Weis?” 

“Did you see their sword style?” 

The three of them didn’t know what to do. They could run because now they were scared as fuck, or they could stay and see them fighting because _holy shit_ , they were so good fighting.

The melody made a quick effect on the corpses, who had stopped looking fierce. When the melody stopped and Wei SiZhui tucked his flute in his belt, he took his sword and quickly cut the head of the woman’s corpse, while the other kid cut the head of the man’s corpse. Xue Yang took a talisman out of his robes and threw them to the corpses, neutralizing the negative energy. 

Xue Yang and Wei SiZhui sheath their swords and started approaching the rest of the kids. 

Jin Ling knew who they were, he knew who Wei SiZhui was, and Wei SiZhui also knew who he was, he had figured it out when he saw his silver belt. Jin Ling’s friends were helped by A-Qing to stand up, but he got up by himself. After the fight, they finally got to properly introduce themselves. The two Wei’s disciples bow and said: 

“Young Master Jin, we hope you and your friends find well. I am Wei Yuan, courtesy name Wei SiZhui. It is an honor to finally meet you.” 

“I am Xue Yang, courtesy name Xue ChengMei. We are from Yiling and came here for a night hunt.” 

Jin Ling was shocked at their polite tone, but he bows in return, remembering that he was a sect heir. 

“Young Master Wei, Young Master Xue, we are grateful that you came in our help. I am Jin Ling, and thanks to Young Miss Song we are doing fine. Honestly, this is not the situation I thought we will meet for the first time.” 

There was an awkward silence. None of them knew what to say.

“Is that your sect sword style?” JingYi said from behind. Instantly blushing. “Sorry, I am Lan JingYi, from Gusu” 

“I am OuYang ZiZhen, from Baling.” The two kids bowed, and Xue Yang and Wei SiZhui bowed in return. 

“Answering your question, yes. That is the sword style of the Wei Sect.”

"It was _so cool_ ," JingYi said, with clear emotion in his eyes. 

“What is the meaning of this?!” A strong voice came in the air. A group of senior cultivators arrived, they were here to help because of the signal but were obviously late.

“Dad!” Jin Ling called. In front of them, they saw people from the Jin, Lan, and Jiang sect among other seniors arriving. Wei Sizhui recognized Sect Leader Jiang in the crowd.

“Explain yourselves. Why have we come to help our kids and found them hurt?!” 

“Dad! That is rude! They came here to help us; they defeated the two fierce corpses by themselves!” ZiZhen said kind of excited. “And Young Miss Song helped us with our wounds!” 

“Sect Leader Jin, we were here for a night hunt and saw the Jin clan’s signal. We came as soon as we could and help them with the matter.” Wei SiZhui bowed.

He noticed the distrustful look in the seniors’ eyes. They were thinking that they had hurt the other juniors. He knew what the general idea of their sect was, they knew that in the cultivation world almost no one had good eyes to look at them. Mainly because no one knew shit about them. Before Jin ZiXuan could speak, sect leader Yao replied. 

“How are we supposed to believe you? I’m sure you can control those corpses and hurt the children!” 

All the Juniors went pale, Jin Ling and his friends because they never thought about that option, and the Wei disciples because no one had ever dared to accuse them of hurting anybody. 

“How daring of a Sect Leader to say that! You should be more grateful that we arrived on time! They will be fine after they rest, but not thanks to you thus you are obviously late! If we hadn't responded to the signal then they could be dead, is this really how an elder talks to the two kids who just saved their junior's ass?! by accusing them if causing harm?!" A-Qing spoke by SiZhui’s side. Her tone was more than impolite, and you could see how mad she was just by seeing her face. The truth was that, even if she always was a nice and kind person, her temper was almost the same as Xue Yang. SiZhui quickly put a hand on her shoulder. He understood that the rest of the world would always have a second glare to give them, and as much as he felt that the words his friend was saying were right, she had no actual power over them.

Some of the people there realized who she was and didn’t dare to speak against her. But then, a soft voice appeared from behind and left everybody in the woods frozen. Everybody but his disciples.

“A-Qing, I am pretty sure that if your dad hears you speaking like that in front of sect leaders, he would be very disappointed.” 

“Shifu!” The disciples ran for their sect leader and hid behind him. 

“I apologize for her tone. Unfortunately, sect leader Yao, I have to inform you that none of my students know how to control fierce corpses.” He made a bow in front of everybody. “Chief cultivator Jin. Jiang Cheng.” 

Jin ZiXuan and Jiang Cheng bowed to him in return.

“Sect Leader Wei, we are truly sorry about these assumptions. We did not want to insult your disciples, but you have to understand that your sect has been apart from the cultivation world for over a decade, and because of that only a few of us truly know how your sect works.” 

“That is no reason to speak like that to children.” Jiang Cheng said, standing by Jin ZiXuan’s side and looking at sect leader Yao.

“We heard him playing the flute!” Some of the men behind them said. They were really determined to blame them.

“That is no proof. And let me tell you something, these children wouldn't hurt a fly.”

“You are all evil! You walk in the evil path! That is proof enough! They hurt the children!”

You could say that Wei WuXian was starting to get really mad, you could see it in his face and how his eyes went red. Standing in front of a crowd and trying to defend his disciples, who had been insulted by a bunch of idiot cultivators. Some of them noticed that he was angrier than before because the angrier he got the scarier his face was. However, he had to manage to control his words. 

“Oh, please. As the Chief Cultivator said before, none of you knows who we are and what we do.”

“Perhaps it is time to change that. The Yummeng Jiang Sect will be hosting the Discussion Conference in two months, we will be honored to have the Yiling Wei Sect assisting. If you still have the guts to come back to Lotus Pier.” Jiang Cheng said, nonchalantly.

There was a brief silence. everybody was impressed by the statement. Wei WuXian and Jiang Cheng’s eyes meet for the first time in a while. Coming back to Lotus Pier has been something that his brother has suggested before. Now he has a real excuse to go, but it still scared the crap out of him.

“If the Jiang sect leader invites us, then we, the Yiling Wei Sect, will be there.” 

“Great, I’ll deliver the invitation myself.” 

“Sect Leader Wei, we are truly sorry about this misunderstanding, we will meet you again in two months then.” Jin ZiXuan had said behind them. “I am pretty sure A-Li will be delighted.”

“So am I.” 

Everybody arrived at the Burial Mounds in the early morning, Wei Wuxian ordered his son, Xue Yang and A-Qing to get back to their room and sleep what they could. A-Qing was going back to Shudong in the morning so she could start her training for the conference, the Song Sect had received the invitation a while ago.

It was still dark and that meant that everybody was still sleeping. Of course, everybody but Wen Ning. 

“Wei-gongzi, what are you doing back already? Did something happen during the night hunt?” 

“Wen Ning, I have a surprise for all of you, but you will have to wait some days until I make it official.” 

“Is it a good surprise?”

“Oh, the disciples are going to love it!” 

Wen Ning smiled at him and sit by his side at the entrance of the Demon-Slaughtering Cave.

“Wei-gongzi, it is really late, you should go back to the Zhijishi.”

“Ah… Wen Ning, how could you not get bored being awake all day and all night? I’ll go now. Let me just look around.” 

From his spot, sitting outside the cave, he almost had a panoramic view of their village. Not in a million years would he have thought about what he was watching now. Over the last fifteen years they had grown, not only in space but in people. The most satisfactory fact for him was that they were not poor anymore (thanks to uncle Four’s wine) and that the Wens were living a peaceful life after all. They even had accepted more families, and the people from Yiling had gone to them for help, they had earned their trust over the years and started taking care of them too. 

However, they had always lived inside the barrier, and only those who came with a good heart were able to pass through it. Even now, they still had problems by living inside the creepy mountain, there were places that kept resentful energy so strong that if you passed the warning talismans and the sacred cords you would definitely die inside. 

He stood up and walked to the Zhijishi, opened the door slowly and carefully, stripped off his clothes, and released the ribbon and ornaments in his hair. He laughs, in his life he would have thought that he could ever use hair ornaments. Of course, now he was a sect leader, another thing that he never thought he would be. Tomorrow was going to be a day full of surprises for everyone. It had been a difficult decision, but perhaps Jiang Cheng was right. It has been thirteen years since they were seen officially, and now it seems like the right time to officially open the barrier. 

The sheets of his bed are warm, he laid down and felt strong arms wrapping him. A soft kiss is given on his cheek, he turned his head and smiled. 

“Welcome back, Wei Ying.” Lan Zhan says softly.

“I’m home, Lan Zhan. Did I wake you up? Sorry for that, I was supposed to come back in the morning.”

“Did something happen?” 

“Yes, don’t fall from your bed. The disciples got into some shit with some fierce corpses. They met Jin Ling and another two kids, one of them was a Lan disciple. A-Yuan was forced to use his dizi, but everybody was safe at the end. Then, the other sect leaders arrived,” Lan WangJi grimaced. Nothing good happened when other sects were involved. “Don’t worry, JIn ZiXuan and Jiang Cheng were there. Everything turned out fine, better than fine. We are invited to the Discussion Conference in Yunmeng.”

Lan WangJi looks at him, waiting for him to say if he had accepted the invitation. It has been fifteen years since he walked in Lotus Pier, and it still makes him nervous.

“I did accept. It would have been disrespectful. Fifteen years have passed, and people are expecting us to declare us as a proper sect, but they are still scared as fuck. Do you think I did the right thing?”

“Mn. Wei Ying did right, it is time indeed.” Wei Wuxian got closer and kissed him. He was feeling so happy, they have started seeing the fruit of their effort. It really looked like yesterday when he first saw his husband in Yiling. 

—

Lan WangJi could not believe what he was listening to. People were gossiping around everywhere he went, but in Yiling, it was even harder to shut them up. 

_“Have you heard? The Yiling Patriarch is married!”_

_“No way!”_

_“Yes! He is married to Wen Qing, and they have a son too! People saw them at the market the other day!”_

_“That is nonsense! How could someone marry a man like him? And Wen Qing married a man who destroyed her sect? Impossible!”_

_“I heard that they had a son from before the war! And that is the reason why he went and save the remanded Wens! So now they got married and started to live inside the Burial Mounds! They are building their own sect!”_

Lan WangJi couldn’t take it anymore. Anywhere he went that stupid rumor appeared. It was like the world tried to tell him something, but he denied it completely. He knew Wei Ying. He was a shameless person indeed, but he was an honorable man. Having a child outside marriage? Impossible! Lan WangJi’s heart denied all of those rumors. He refused to think that Wei Ying, the man that he loved, had married Wen Qing. 

The market was full of people as he walked by looking for an inn. He had come to Yiling for a night hunt, or that is what he told himself. If anybody asks, he will casually pass close to the Burial Mounds, walked in Yiling waiting for the night because he was there just for a night hunt. 

Suddenly, he stopped. He felt a strange weight on his leg holding him back. It was a kid. There was a crying kid holding onto his leg as his life depends on it. People started gathering around him, they were saying he was the father. Of course, he wasn’t the father, but someone was, and the kid couldn’t find him, so he wrapped himself in the first person he found. 

Lan WangJi was desperate, he had never been around kids before. What should he do? Should he take him? Should he leave him there? What should he do? People started saying that he was the father, but he keeps saying that he wasn’t, no one listened to him. 

From the distance, he started listening to someone laugh, and he knew. He knew who he was, he could recognize that laugh everywhere. 

“A-Yuan, come here.” The kid that had been wrapping in his leg finally stood up and raised his arms, asking to be carried and Wei WuXian took him in his arms. 

“What a coincidence. Lan Zhan, why are you at Yiling?”

“A night hunt. I passed by.” His heart was beating harder than he expected. He saw the kid; he had no words. He didn’t want to ask; he had heard the rumors before. He had heard them in Gusu, he had heard them almost everywhere, but he had heard them even more in Yiling, and now Wei Ying was in front of him carrying a kid in his arms. 

“The child?” 

“Mine.”

Something inside Lan WangJi’s heart broke. The horrible feeling inside his chest made him feel more in pain than he expected. He had denied those rumors, he had prohibited himself to listen to any of those rumors, his clear mind and the three thousand rules had disappeared from a fraction of second. But then he recovered himself and looked at the kid who wrapped himself around Wei WuXian’s neck. 

“How old is he?” 

“Almost two years” He was old enough to be the horrible proof that Lan WangJi’s mind needed it to believe in the gossip, even if his heart told him the opposite. 

Lan WangJi bought him toys. He didn’t like the kid. If it was for him that child would not exist, he looked at him and the only thing that he could think about was that he was the product of a promiscuous relationship between Wen Qing and Wei WuXian, but he bought him toys anyways. The kid yearned for those toys so much, and something inside him didn’t allow him to not buy them. 

When A-Yuan sat on his lap, he allowed him to stay. He said that he didn’t matter, he was still Wei WuXian’s son, and the soft smile that he had when he saw the two of them together made his heart warm. 

“Speech is forbidden when dining.” He said, he never expected the kid to repeat after him though. 

“Yeah, do not talk when you are eating.” 

“How can this be? He only listens to me after I repeat myself a couple of times, yet he does whatever you say after just once. Really, how can this be?” Wei Ying complained.

“Speech is forbidden when dining. You too.” 

“You really… don’t change no matter how many years have passed. Hey, Lan Zhan, why did you come to Yiling? I’m familiar with things here. You want me to show you the way?”

“There is no need.” 

There is a brief silence between the three of them, Wei WuXian’s heart can’t stop beating as he watches Lan Zhan with A-Yuan. He felt joy, a joy that he hasn’t felt in a while. Seeing Lan Zhan again made his palm sweat, it was a strange feeling that he hadn't figured out what it was.

“Lan Zhan, why did you come to Yiling?” There is a brief silence after that, the tone of that question had so many implications. Wei WuXian’s heart is yearning to listen to something that he does not want to recognize. Wei WuXian’s tone implied something that he didn’t even know what it was, yet he wanted to hear that it was for him. And as his wishes had been listening for the Gods, he heard it. 

“I came here for Wei Ying.” A-Yuan covers his mouth with his hands, looking like he is surprised. 

“Lan Zhan… you know I can’t go with you. You know I won’t.” 

Lan WangJi does not say anything, he didn’t ask that question, but a part of him wanted to, and Wei Ying knew. They talked, he told him about the wedding of his shijie, and he saw the sadness in his eyes. He doesn’t like it, Wei Ying smile and happiness has always been his concern, but he cannot lie to him either. 

“Why are you following us?” Wei WuXian said, with a teasing smile on his face. “I am not complaining about your company, but this is the Burial Mounds, only the ones with a kind heart and good intentions can go through. Have you? good intentions and a kind heart? Ah… why do I even ask, of course you do.” 

The three of them pass through the barrier, even if Wei WuXian does not want him there, even if he does not want him to be followed, the presence of Lan WangJi by his side made his chest warm, without even knowing why. He still thinks that he hates him, that he hates the path he is walking in. Lan WangJi does not know the truth about his path, he does hate his path and the fact that it could have harmful effects on Wei WuXian’s mind and emotions, but he could never hate Wei Ying. 

“What took you so long?!” In front of them and going down the mound, Wen Qing approached them. “Second Master Lan, what a surprise.” 

Lan WangJi never hated someone as he hated that woman at that moment. They had enjoyed their meal, he had heard Wei WuXian laugh, he had even forgotten that A-Yuan was their child and bought him toys. However, now the horrible truth that he believes in punched him in the face. A-Yuan raised his hand in her direction, and she took the kid, with a bright smile he started showing her the toys that he bought for him.

She was Wei Ying’s wife, which means that she was important for Wei Ying, so he respected that. He does not think it through. As a reflex, he bows as a signal of respect and then says: 

“Madam Wei, I was accompanying Wei Ying and your son during the day in Yiling”

There was a moment of brutal silence, and a moment after the sonorous laugh from Wei WuXian covered the silence of the Burial Mounds, it looked like the best joke he ever heard. 

“Wei WuXian! What nonsense did you say now?!” 

“No! You are wrong! I never told him that!” Wei WuXian had to stop and breathe, pressing his stomach. “It looks like he invented the joke by himself. Ah... Lan WangJi, Lan WangJi I never thought that you could be this teasing or this funny.” 

Lan WangJi’s face was still straight as has ever been, but in his eyes, you could see the surprise and confusion. 

“Are you two… not married?” 

“I rather die.” Wen Qing said.

“Hey, save my face. I saved your life!” 

“Yeah, and I will be eternally grateful, but if I had to spend the rest of my life being your wife, I prefer death.” 

“Ah… Wen Qing, your words truly hurt me.”

“No, they don’t. Hanguang-Jun, where did you listen to this? Because I assume that you can not make it up by yourself.”

“People are saying…” He stops for a second, feeling the shame of his actions, knowing that he had taken gossip and rumors as facts. “People are saying that the reason why Wei Ying helps your family is that he and you had a child from before the Sunshot Campaign. They also say that you two got married.” 

“Lan Zhan…” Wei WuXian gasped behind him. “You believed in some shady rumors! I thought gossip was forbidden.” 

“You do have a child. I assumed with lack of information. I apologize.” 

“There is no need for apologies. But A-Yuan is not my biological son, I adopted him. His parents died in the war, and granny is too old for taking care of him while he grows up.” 

Just after his words, Wei WuXian expression changes, he pulls out a talisman from his lapels and it starts burning. 

Lan WangJi is truly surprised, he never put doubt in Wei WuXian’s abilities, but now he was seeing the conscious body of Wen Ning, something that no one had ever heard before in the cultivation world, and they have achieved it together. He is about to leave. Now that he has seen the small village that the remains Wen were trying to build for them to survive, now that he had seen the lack of food and the poverty that they have to face, he can’t ask Wei Ying to come back to Gusu, now he knows that he has to protect these people. If it wasn’t for Wei WuXian, innocents would die, and he can’t allow that. The war took too many lives, too many innocents have died already. And if Wei WuXian can protect them and is willing to stand for them, he can’t do more than let him. 

“Gege, you won’t be eating here?”

Lan WangJi glanced at A-Yuan. He reached out and stroked his head softly.

“But A-Yuan heard a secret. They said that there’ll be a lot of good food today...” 

“A-Yuan. This gege here has food waiting for him in his own home. He won’t be staying.”

“Oh.” A little and disappointed word escaped like a breath, and from behind them, Wen Qing appeared with a soft smile, looking at the three of them and seeing through the general picture. 

“Hanguang Jun can stay for dinner if he likes. I am pretty sure that Wei WuXian will not have a problem with it, do you?” 

“Xian-gege, can you allow Rich-gege to stay? Please, Xian-gege”

“Why you call him rich-gege? That’s rude A-Yuan, don’t call him that.” Wei WuXian sigh, he didn’t know what to do. Wen Qing had invited him to stay, and at the bottom of his heart, he wanted him to stay. 

“I guess that Second Master Lan can stay for dinner if he wants.” 

Lan WangJi doesn’t know what to say, he doesn’t want to be another mouth to feed, but Wen Qing herself encouraged him, which means that if he stays it wouldn’t be a big deal. Now he knows that Wei Ying is not married, that his child is not a fruit of an affair or a promiscuous relationship. A-Yuan looks at him, yearning for him to stay, and so he does. 

“I will stay.” 

Wen Qing smiles and leaves them alone. A-Yuan smiles happily and wraps himself to his leg. After that, A-Yuan raised his arms, asking for being carried. Lan Zhan didn’t think twice and took the child into his arms. Together they start walking again in the direction of the cave. It was a dark place, really messy and full of Wei WuXian’s incomplete work. The only difference between the last past hour he had been there was that now everyone was gathering, there were cushions and tables, and as A-Yuan has said, there was a lot of food, although the dishes were pretty basic. Inside the cave, over fifty persons were staring at them. 

“The past few days, you’ve worked too hard…”Wen Qing began.

“You… You’re suddenly talking so nicely to me. I’m kind of scared?”

Wen Qing’s knuckles seemed to have cracked. Wei WuXian shut up at once.

Yet, Wen Qing continued softly. “… In truth, they all wanted to have dinner with you once, so that they could thank you. But you’re either jumping up and down, running around or shut inside of the Cave and staying in there for days upon end, not letting anyone disturb you. They didn’t want to hold up your work and annoy you. They thought that you didn’t like interacting with others and didn’t want to talk to them, so they were too embarrassed to talk to you. A-Ning woke up today, and Uncle Four said that we had to have dinner together no matter what… Even if you ate so much when you were outside that you’re about to die, come sit down with us. It’s fine even if you don’t eat. Just have a seat, and we can chat and have a few drinks. You too, Hanguang-Jun. You helped him with my brother before, and for that, I’m truly grateful.” 

Lan WangJi sat with them, he ate with them and saw the glassy eyes of Wei WuXian. That night, during that particular dinner, he understood that Wei Ying wasn’t the only one worried and taking care of the Wens, but the remaining Wens were also worried for him. 

“Ah, this wine is so good. But the best wine is from Gusu, The emperor Smile”.

“Uncle Four, you are truly a man of culture. Ah, Lan Zhan, do you remember the taste of it? It was truly amazing. You got wasted with just one sip.”

“I don’t.”

“Uh?”

“I don’t remember.”

“Right, you blackout.”

Everybody seems happy, Lan WangJi realized that with them he feels truly happy too. People even tried to speak with him, and they don’t mind that his answers are short or that he has to take his time for answering. By the time that the night falls and everybody leaves, the two of them are left alone. 

“Ah, Lan Zhan. I don’t think it is a good idea for you to leave this late, Yiling is a little bit far and you might not find an inn. You can stay here if you like. I’ll go ask Wen Qing if there is any place for you.”

Of course, Wen Qing had invited Lan WangJi already knowing that there was no other bed or place for him than the cave. Lan WangJi suspected it, but he didn't say anything. When Wei WuXian came back all blush, he figured it out in some of his words.

“It turns out that there is no place for you to sleep, you can sleep in my bed if you like.”

“Where would you sleep?” 

“On the ground. I have slept in worst places. You were with me in one of them, remember?”

“I do” 

“So don’t bother for me, I’ll sleep on the ground.” 

“It is cold. I’ll sleep on the ground.” 

“What? no. I know we are poor, but you are a guest and you won’t sleep on the ground. And we can’t sleep in the same bed, can we?” That was supposed to be a joke, but Lan WangJi looked at Wei WuXian’s bed and turned to look at him.

“Mn.” 

“Uh?” 

He laid down and left the bedsheet open, waiting for him to go and lay by his side. Because of the darkness inside the cave, he couldn’t see Wei WuXian’s red face, so he only felt the slow moves of him going into the bed. There was almost no space for them to freely move as the bed was actually for one. He couldn’t think clearly, not when Wei Ying was by his side, and not when their heat melted down the bedsheets. They were so close that he had to use all of his strength and all his mind control to not have a panic attack.

“Wei Ying. Can you really control it?” There was a tiny contrast in his words, a double meaning that went beyond Wen Ning’s consciousness. Something that had to do with the Stygian Tiger Seal. 

“I can.”

“What if something happens to you?”

“It won’t”

“How could you be sure?”

“It won’t and I can’t”

“Do you intend on staying like this from now on?”

There is brief silence between them, and Wei WuXian’s most vulnerable side wants to tell him the truth. He wants to tell him about his gold core and that there is no other path for him, yet he changes the subject.

“I thought you hate physical contact. And I also thought that you hated me, but today you helped me, and you decided to stay.”

Lan WangJi said almost instantly. 

“I do not hate you.” 

“Then why? Back then, at the battlefield…”

“I do have feelings for the path you walk in, but I could never hate Wei Ying. I wanted you to come back to Gusu with me.”

“So you could punish me? I already told you, I can’t go back with you. This path is the only way for me now.”

“You are wrong.”

“I’m serious, this is my only path.”

“You are wrong, I didn’t want to punish you.” 

Wei WuXian’s heartbeat was so strong that he felt worried the other could hear it. 

“I thought you hated me.” Lan WangJi said. In the darkness of that cave, in the sepulchral silence and the mysterious aura that the situation gave them, it felt right to say what he thought.

“What? Are you serious? Lan Zhan, I would never hate you. You know that right? I can’t hate you either.”

“I know now.”

“Lan Zhan, you asked me if I intended on staying like this from now on. To be honest, I’d like to ask something as well. What can I do apart from this? Give up the demonic path? Then what about the people on this mountain? Give them up? I won’t be able to do it. I believe that if you were I, you wouldn’t be able to do it either. Nobody can give me a nice, broad road to walk on. A road where I could protect those I want to protect without having to cultivate the ghostly path.”

After that, none of them wanted to say anything else because they knew that such a path didn’t exist. There was no solution but walking the dark path. For an unknown reason, Wei WuXian falls asleep with the yearning for Lan Zhan to hold him. Lan WangJi got up at five am and started meditation. With Wei Ying sleeping by his side and grabbing him in the middle of the night he couldn’t close his eyes, he wasn’t able to think anything but the fact that he was hugging him. So he decided to meditate trying to clear his mind, it was incredibly hard due to the fact that the energy inside the cave was really dense. It was hard for him who had slept there for just one night, but Wei Ying had been living inside that cave for months. He was really worried, that kind of energy would eventually hurt his mind, which meant that he could lose control. 

It was probably nine when he listened to A-Yuan’s voice, who quickly went by his side. 

“Is Xian-gege up?” 

“Not yet.” 

“It is nine, he wakes up at nine.” The little kid went and got up the bed, he sat on top of him and started moving him. “Xian-gege, wake up. It is nine, you promise me to help me play the dizi. Xian-gege wake up, Xian gege!” A-Yuan remained in silence for a brief moment and then screamed.

“A-Die! wake up!” 

Wei WuXian had woken up when he felt the extra weight in his belly, he was just teasing him, but at that moment he opened his eyes genuinely surprised. Lan WangJi thought that now that Wei Ying had adopted him, calling him dad was a normal thing between them, however when he saw the surprise and bright smile in Wei Ying’s face he figured out that this was the first time A-Yuan called him that. 

“Lan Zhan! Did you hear that? A-Yuan, say it again!”

“What?”

“What you said just now, say it again!” 

“But you already wake up.” 

“A-Yuan, say the word again.” 

Wei WuXian was already up and held his son in the air. A-Yuan smiled and started to giggle.

“A-Die, put me down.” 

Lan WangJi saw how Wei Ying hugged his son, and with a soft smile, he approached them.

“Wei Ying.”

“Lan Zhan! Did you hear him?” 

“Mh.”

“Lan Zhan, what’s wrong?” 

“Wei Ying, I have to go.” 

“Oh…” Wei WuXian hated the feeling that was formed in his chest, he hated the idea, but he also knew that he wouldn’t stay, for much that he enjoyed the last day with him, Lan WangJi couldn’t stay. 

Lan WangJi also knew that he had to go, now he knew and understood the reasons behind Wei Ying’s decision. He had seen it with his own eyes making that the reason why he couldn’t stay, he couldn’t be another mouth to feed. He will support him through his decisions, but he wouldn’t stay. Wei Ying and A-Yuan accompanied him until the exit of the Burial Mounds, A-Yuan was trying to call him by his title, but he only babbled.

“Guangun jun” 

“Well, it sounds better than before.”

“Mh.” 

They had reached the beginning of the mountain. It was time for goodbye. 

“Rich-gege, can’t you stay?”

“A-Yuan, he already stayed yesterday.” 

“But I want him to stay today too.”

“He can’t. He has to go.”

“I can visit.” Lan Zhan said. Wei WuXian looks at his eyes, there was nothing but honestly in them. 

“And I can write.” He says back. It was a promise, a promise of staying in touch. 

“Mh. Here.” Lan WangJi opened his robes and took the money bag he had been carrying with him. 

“Lan Zhan… I can’t”

“Yes, you can. Save it. Give it to Maiden Wen, for emergencies.” 

Wei WuXian looked at him, some tears started gathering in his eyes. Quickly he moved his head, so it went away. 

“Com’on, A-Yuan. Say goodbye, so you can say hello in the future.”

A-Yuan in Wei WuXian’s arms looked at Lan WangJi and how he got up his sword. 

“Goodbye A-Die!” A-Yuan said with a smile on his face and moving one hand in his direction.

“I thought that I was your A-Die.”

“I can have two A-Die” The kid said firmly, no hesitation in his voice. Of course, at the time none of them thought that his sayings would become a reality. 

—

The memory of his younger years passed through his mind. The warm body of his husband holds him tighter just like he had yearned for the first night they slept in the same bed. They had passed so many things, yet the purest reality was that they were meant to be together. It didn’t matter how many horrible situations they had lived or how many difficult scenarios they would have to face, as long as they stayed together everything was going to be fine. With that final thought, Wei WuXian finally falls asleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok you might say wtf Wen Qing and Wei WuXian (?  
> Well, when I first read the novel I thought that if someone saw them together, with A Yuan, it would have been the best gossip in town, but it didn't happen so I did it KJNBCHJBVFD  
> I hope you like it, if you enjoyed it let me know if the comments <3
> 
> EDIT: I completely forgot to say that this fic is based in the novel, the donhua, and the drama, just in case you'll see details that don't quite fit just with one story


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Other words for you:  
> Jiu Jiu: Maternal uncle  
> A Yi: Maternal aunt.  
> Da Ye: Paternal uncle

Outside the barrier, Jin Ling felt a huge weight on his back. He was about to enter the Burial Mounds so they could meet with the Yiling Patriarch. He has always heard horror stories about him, even if during all his life his mother told him that he was a lovely and caring person that would never hurt him and that all of those rumors were nothing but bullshit. He was still scared. Two weeks ago, he and his friends had been saved by Wei disciples, and now his mother, his uncle, and himself were about to meet Sect Leader Wei and deliver a proper invitation for the Discussion Conference. 

“You don’t have to be nervous.” His mother said.

“I’m not.”

“Then erase that expression from your face.” His uncle scolded him.

“He is the Yiling Patriarch…” He whispers, almost for himself. 

“He is also your uncle.”

“Yeah, I know, but he is also…evil.” 

“Stop right there.” His mother said. “A-Xian is not an evil person, he is an extravagant and teasing man, but he loves you, and as the heir of the Jin sect you have to be respectful toward him, his family, and his sect.”

Jin Ling felt his stomach churn. He nods to his mother, and together they pass through the barrier. Only those with good intentions and a kind heart can go through. The wood sign said by the road’s side. Would that mean that the barrier would kick him out if he didn’t have it? How could he know? It didn’t matter now, because he saw a servant in front of them, waiting with a wooden box in his hands. The girl didn’t seem to be that old, she was probably in her early twenties. She bowed and gave them a talisman made from a clear stone that he had never seen before. He copied his uncle and tied in his belt.

“What is this?” 

“An amulet, Sect Leader Wei had managed to purify the land where we live and the sect territory, but we all have to wear this amulet just in case.”

“Why?”

“The resentful energy can be quite severe, and this stone can absorb that energy so it won’t damage our mind. In the end, the only thing we have to do is purify the amulet once the crystal becomes blurry enough to not see through it. If you stay in the sect territory nothing will happen, this is just a protection measure for guests.” 

_ Amazing _ . He thought. He knew that Sect Leader Wei had invented a lot of things, the Jiang and Jin sects were the first to start using the Compass of Evil during their night hunts, but that was the only thing he was familiarized with. 

“Sect leader Jiang, Madam Jin. What an honor to have you here once more. Young Master Jin, we hope that you can enjoy your stay here, you can use the training field once this meeting is over, so you won’t slow down your training.” In front of them, Wei WuXian was bowing, being even more polite than the last time he saw him. Even so, he saw him standing with a bright smile in his face and clearly containing his laugh.

Jin Ling thought they should have bowed in return, but he just saw his uncle’s crooked mouth and effort to contain his laugh. 

“So how difficult was that? Did you practice it in front of a mirror?” Jiujiu asked.

“Oh, shut up.” He ends up saying. Jin Ling notices the familiarity between them. Everybody had said that the Yiling Patriarch never left the Burial Mounds and almost anyone had seen him outside, he thought that perhaps his family had remained in touch over the years. 

“Shijie, I hope you didn’t have any trouble on your way here.” 

“A-Xian, our trip was with no inconvenience.” 

“I am glad. Please come this way then.” The four of them walked, Jin Ling remained in silence while he listened to their conversation.

“The village had grown bigger since the last time I was here.” His mother said.

“Mh. a lot of things had changed. The lotus seeds that you gave me had finally bloomed. After this matter, you can see it yourself.”

“I never thought that you would be able to achieve something like this. It looks like yesterday when we were studying in Gusu.” 

What his uncle had said truly surprised him. The Yiling Patriarch studied in Gusu? The feared and evil Yiling Patriarch itself had studied in the Lan Sect? He had studied there himself and it was so difficult to follow their rules, they were so strict. Jin Ling remembered what his friend JingYi had told him, that there had been a troublemaker studying there a while ago, but he followed the Demonic Path and his actions were condemned by the sect. His friend had also said that Hanguang Jun himself tried to stop him but failed. No one knew where he was now, people still whispered in the meetings about him. They said that he had been seen in a city but talked about him as a ghost. Others said that he has been in seclusion for some actions against his own clan. The most popular theory was that he had died but the Lan Clan were so ashamed in the ways of his death that they preferred to maintain it as a secret.

“Oh... Jiang Cheng, that reminds me, have you found someone that fits in your list?” 

“Wei WuXian! You still have the gall to be talking about marriage, after you didn’t invite us to yours!”

“Is that a no?”

“A-Cheng. A-Xian, stop both of you.” 

‘ _ The Yiling Patriarch was married?! _ ’ Jin Ling’s mind went wild. What woman married someone like him? Was she also a demonic cultivator? He couldn’t believe it. By the time he stopped listening to their conversation they were in front of a building that had the name of The Slayer Hall. What kind of name was that? Jin Ling swallowed. When they entered, he thought that they were going to find a room full of blood, but he only saw a normal hall, with a woman waiting for them. 

“Wen Qing!” His mother said and went by her side. He saw the two women hugged and smiled at each other. Jiang YanLi was delighted, his son thought that this was the first time that he saw her mother with such a smile, he noticed their familiarity. They looked like good friends. Maybe that woman was Wei WuXian’s wife. However, Jin Ling almost lost his face when he heard Wei WuXian’s question.

“Wen Qing, where is my husband?” 

“He went for A-Yuan to the training field.” 

“Good. Let’s enjoy the tea while they arrive.” 

Jin Ling’s brain stopped working. Wei WuXian was a cut-sleeve? The Yiling Patriarch was married to a man? 

“Jin Ling, I heard you have improved your sword style. Is that true?” He suddenly asks and Jin Ling stutters out an answer.

“I-I don’t know. I think so?” Was the Yiling Patriarch trying to have a conversation with him?

“Don’t be modest.” His uncle started. “He won me last week.” 

“Wow, you won against a sect leader? That is quite remarkable. Maybe you are just old, Jiang Cheng.” 

Why was he feeling so nervous? It wasn’t like they haven’t seen before. Well, it was their second time meeting, but the first time having an actual conversation, so it made sense. 

“Sorry we are late.” 

Wei SiZhui had entered the room accompanied by a man with the straightest face he had seen and one girl that hid behind them. The man was taller than everyone in the room, winning Wei WuXian only by an inch. All of them were using the black robes with the color of their sect. He hasn’t stopped to think about the pattern of their clothes. He could clearly see lotus flowers in the sleeves, also clouds pattern in the shoulders and something that looked like flames in the bottom of their robes. The red pattern gave a great contrast with the black clothes. Jin Ling also notices that these robes weren’t the same that SiZhui had used in the woods, or the robes of the other disciples, and either the clothes of the people from the village. This was their clan robes and obviously used just for important events. 

“Young Master Jin, what an honor to have you here. Sect Leader Jiang, Madam Jin.” 

“Kid, stop this. We already told you that this is not necessary, we are family.”

“Sorry, Jiujiu. A Yi, there is someone that wants to meet you.” 

Did Wei SiZhui had just call them informally? Does this mean that they had met before? Something inside Jin Ling twisted. Why does his family look to have all of this informal touch and yet he had never been here before? Wasn’t he the heir of the Jin sect? He was supposed to participate in this kind of thing, he was family too. 

“Hi! Oh, I have heard so much about you.” Behind Wei SiZhui, a girl that didn’t look more than five years appeared.

“Hi, my name is Wei Mei, and I am four. It’s an honor to meet you.” 

"She is still three," Hanguang Jun said behind them. 

Jin Ling saw how her mother went with her and gave her a hug. His uncle had a soft smile in his face, why suddenly the Burial Mounds appeared to be a completely different dimension and why his family looked to have a double and secret life? 

“Wei WuXian, Hanguang-Jun, you really achieved the impossible.”

Jin Ling was shocked. He thought that maybe he had an ear problem, but he clearly heard his uncle call the mysterious guy Hanguang-Jun. 

“Are you Hanguang-Jun?” Jin Ling asked. It was an improper question, but he was too shocked to control it. 

“Mh.” 

“The Hanguang-Jun? Boy, JinYi is going to faint.”

“JingYi?” The man said, he had a strong voice but kind of soft, nothing to what he had pictured him.

“He is a Lan disciple. People said you were dead, you knew?” 

“I am aware of what people say. I am very much alive.” 

There was a brief and awkward silence that was broken when the little girl wrapped in Jin Ling’s leg. 

“She likes you, she only wraps from the legs of people who she likes. A-Yuan used to do the same, although we don’t know who she got it from. Well, that would be enough talk, please sit and let’s start this.”

Wei WuXian took the girl in the ground and carried her in his arms. The Weis sat in front of them, he hadn't noticed but Wen Qing had already left the room, and instead, another two servants had entered the hall and brought them wine, tea, some red bean buns, and a baby bottle for the kid. 

“A-Xian, as much as we enjoy our family time, we all know why we are here.” 

‘I don’t.’ Jin Ling thought. He actually knew that it was because of the Discussion Conference, but he was almost sure that there was something else. 

“Here is the proper invitation. We know your fears about this matter. I know that I made quite a statement back in the woods, but we want you and your family to come back and see Lotus Pier again. We have discussed this with Jin ZiXuan, Nie HuaiSang, and Lan XiChen. The three sects are willing to lend you men to ensure the safety of your family and your people while this event takes place, just in case you want it.” His uncle had a strong voice, he noticed that the aura of the room had changed. He didn’t know why, and he wanted to know so desperately. 

“We don’t need your men.” Sect Leader Wei started. “We only need the other sects to stop antagonizing us.” 

“A-Xuan is having a meeting with other sect leaders today. He is showing your sect public support. If everything goes as we planned, we should have his answer before midnight.” 

Wei WuXian looked at his husband, both were concerned about the matter. Jin Ling saw how Wei SiZhui was lost in his thoughts and looked at his empty cup of tea. His sister had left his dad’s side and started playing with his hair trying to do a braid

“What if they don’t come to an agreement?” SiZhui was looking at Sect Leader Jiang. “What if there is another attack?” 

“Then the four sects will fight by your side.” Jiang Cheng said, with a confident and strong tone “We see another attack very unlikely tho, today the Chief Cultivator will show a signed declaration by the four biggest sects supporting the Yiling Wei Sect, no one would have the balls to attack you again knowing that we have your back.” 

Another attack? Have the sects already attacked them? Jin Ling was fifteen, he was just starting as a Junior Cultivator, but he was sure that he would have heard something like that. Maybe it was because of his age that he hasn't been dragged into this matter before, now he is the age of someone who could participate in political matters, perhaps that is the reason why he is finding out about all of these events now. 

“We don’t want another war to start.” Sect Leader Wei sighs. “If ZiXuan sends a favorable message, then we will be there. If it is not as close as we expect then we will stay back.” 

Jiang Cheng nods and the answer seems to work for everyone. 

“I can’t believe you grow up this much just with this wine.”

“Yeah, me neither.” Wei WuXian had a smile on his face. 

Before they could all start relaxing, two disciples entered the Slayer Hall. 

“Sect Leader Wei. We are sorry to interrupt you.” Jin Ling recognized that voice and that face. 

“You!” He said. Almost unconsciously. “What are you doing here?!” 

At the entrance of the Hall, Xue Yang and Mo XuanYu were dirty and standing straight. Mo XuanYu saw him but decided to ignore him.

“What is the matter?” Wei WuXian asked. 

“There has been trouble with XingXu-xiong. We were training in the hillside and he slipped. He was injured and now Wen Qing is treating him.” 

“Five minutes. I only ask for five minutes of peace.” Wei WuXian covered his face with his hands. “I’ll go now. Mo XuanYu, go tell everyone that I am incredibly pissed, that I scolded you or something. In fact, yes! I am incredibly pissed, what were you doing on the hillside? You know you can’t train there if it is not with Lan Zhan! Why do we have a training field if it is not for being used anyways?! Give me a written report. Xue Yang, do me an oral report. Now.” 

Jin Ling notices how his uncle was drinking from his wine cup, looking in a different direction and trying not to laugh, he believes that the images of Wei WuXian being a serious person was incredibly funny for him. Instead, his mother was looking at him with pride. Once Mo XuanYu left the room, he dared to speak again.

“That was Mo XuanYu! What is he doing here? Did he come here after he was kicked out?” He asks.

“Yes. We took him in as a disciple. He is truly talented.” This time it was Hanguang-Jun who spoke due to his husband listening to Xue Yang’s report. 

“B-but, he is a cut-sleeve!” He didn’t mean to, but he said those words with a tone and rudeness that went beyond his control. Suddenly, every person in the room looked at him, everybody had heard what he said, and what he meant. No one looked angry except Xue Yang, who had a murderous expression.

“My parents are also cut-sleeve so watch your mouth!” Jin Ling felt the horrible weight of his words. Even before his own mother could scold him, Wei SiZhui faced him. He stood up, grabbing his sword in one hand and holding his sister with the other. You could see how from his eyes the anger got bigger and bigger. He left the hall without looking back. 

Xue Yang looked at how SiZhui had left, he was practically raised by his side. When the Weis rescued him A-Yuan was the first friend he made, although they were the only kids, so they didn’t have another option. He knew Wei SiZhui like the palm of his hand, and because he had grown up with him, he also knew that he has always been more Lan than Wei. However, in that precise moment, the whole essence of Wei WuXian had delight in his eyes, leaving no doubt that he was truly his son. Xue Yang never thought that he would live to see that day. 

“Xue Yang, go.” Sect Leader Wei said. After Xue Yang left the Slayer Hall and went to find SiZhui, he heard how the doors were being closed behind him. 

“Jin Ling, apologize. Now.” Jin Ling has seen his mother angry two times in his life, every time scarier than before. This third wasn’t the exception. 

“I never meant to! I swear! Sect Leader Wei, Hanguang-Jun, I promise that I never wanted to insult you or your family, and much less in your own house! But he was kicked out from Koi Tower, and it was truly surprising seeing him again, especially after…” 

“After what?” Wei WuXian said in front of him. “After he harassed Jin GuangYao? Yeah, my ass.” 

Jin Ling was surprised by his words. Wasn’t that the official story? 

“Jin Ling, it is time for you to know some things.” His uncle had said by his side. 

“Honey, I am going to be very clear. You speak like that to your uncle or to anyone ever again and I will put you in seclusion myself.” His mother started, and then she let a sigh go out of her mouth. She continued, “I was the one who brought Mo XuanYu to A-Xian.” She said.

“What? You did? But they said he was kicked out. Does dad know?” 

“Yes, your dad is aware of it. The official story that you know, and they said to everyone is that he was kicked out for harassment. But no, he never harassed anybody. After I realized Mo XuanYu; who I have to remind you is also your uncle; was being bullied from other disciples I approached him, he trusted me with his secrets and his feelings, and after Jin GuangYao spoke against him, I decided to write to A-Xian and ask him for help.”

“He never harassed anybody?”

“Of course he didn’t. I got to know him, and I know he never did such a thing, and to his own brother? please.”

“Then why…” 

“Jing GuangYao lied.” His uncle said before he could ask. 

“When shijie explained the situation to me and asked me to take care of him I said yes. He is a talented cultivator, the Jin clan didn’t know how to appreciate him.”

“Before, Wei SiZhui said that you were attacked, why did I never know about that? Why am I finding out about all of these things now?” 

“You were a child. We didn’t want you to be dragged into this shit of political matter yet.” Jiang Cheng said by his side. His ears were red, it looked like the wine that he had drunk before was finally doing effect. But back then Wei SiZhui was a child too, and he had to suffer the consequences. Jin Ling thought. 

“Is he okay? Mo XuanYu?”

“Mo XuanYu was really mentally damaged when he arrived.” Hanguang Jun started to participate in the conversation. “We had to take care of him and help him to get over his past. Now he has become an excellent disciple and helps Wei Ying with his work.” 

“Jin Ling,” his mother said by her side. “We will be staying here for a week, so I want you to go apologies to A-Yuan. Take this with you.” She put a book in her hands. It was a poem book with a light cover and something that (for the protruding envelope inside) he supposed was a letter. She also gave him a wooden box that looked like a present. 

“But I don’t know where he is.” 

“A-Yuan is probably on top of the hill doing meditation, you have to go to the cave and then follow the right road, it will lead you to him.” 

Jin Ling went on top of the hill, there was an incredible silence, almost like the Cloud Recesses. He didn’t notice at first sight, but then he saw him behind a tree, sitting in the lotus pose, a Guqin in front of him and his sister sleeping in his lap. 

“Hi.” He approached, why did he feel so nervous? 

“Young Master Jin, you found us.” 

“Did you know I was coming?” 

“I assume that A Yi would scold you and make you come.” 

“Look, you don’t have to be that formal with me. We are from the same generation and almost from the same age.” 

“Why have you come, Jin Ling?” 

“I wanted to say I’m sorry and give you this.” 

He sat by his side and gave him the book. A soft smile appeared on his face. 

“Thank you, but are you?”

“What?”

“Truly sorry.” 

“I am.” He said honestly. “I never wanted to insult your parents, your family, or Mo XuanYu. But nobody ever told me anything, I just found out about the truth a couple of minutes ago.” 

“You believed in the rumors.” 

“Nobody told me differently.” 

“You had no proof.” Wei SiZhui wasn’t mad, he realized that when Mo XuanYu was kicked out of Koi Tower Jin Ling wasn’t even thirteen yet. Even if he would know the truth, there was nothing he could have done.” 

“I was impressed when I saw him here. I never expected it.”

“Jin Ling, do you know what our motto is?”

“No, I don’t.”

There was a soft note that SiZhui played into the landscape that was in front of them, the echo of the sound felt relaxing. With a soft smile, he turned his head and said:

“While the Lan sect motto is ‘be righteous’, the Jiang sect said ‘Attempt the impossible’ and your sect said ‘Illuminate the world with vermilion light’; my parents created our motto from their own beliefs.  _ Always help the needy and live without regrets _ . All Wei disciples are trained under these words, we followed them, and we wore them with pride. Our motto is even signed up inside our clothes. We can’t do more than help.” He folded his sleeve and showed him the embroidery with gold thread. Jin Ling saw the words and understood not just Sect Leader Wei of helping Mo XuanYu, but he also comprehended the fury behind their friend back in the woods. That night two Wei disciples had been falsely accused of hurting him and his friends. 

“For someone who has been locked up inside a crazy mountain, you do seem to know a lot about other sects.” 

“Just because of my roots. My dad was from Yunmeng Jiang and my father from Gusu Lan, and I was born from Wens. Over the years, I have learned about their history and some techniques.” 

“You know their history? the three of them?” What kind of kid learned three sect’s history? That was a lot even for an older cultivator. “Wait, you don’t know the Lan’s rules, do you?” 

“In fact, yes I do.”

“Fuck.” 

“We have a book in the library with a copy of the sect’s rules. I don’t know the three thousand, I just know the ones that my father settled for me in order to learn Demoniac Cultivation.” 

“You what?!” 

Jin Ling shook his head and looked at him almost like he had seen a ghost, obviously surprised by his words and also kind of scared. 

“I-I thought that… But back in the wood Sect Leader Wei said… M-my uncle told me that no disciple practiced Demoniac Cultivation.” 

Jin Ling had always heard how this rotten and evil path was outrageous, that it was not just immoral and unethical, but it also hurt your mind and physical condition. In fact, his uncle had told him in their way here that none of the Wei disciples practiced Demoniac Cultivation, but instead, they all followed the righteous path.

“Jin Ling, I am the heir of the Yiling Wei Sect.” The double meaning from his word was pretty obvious. He was using a calm voice to explain himself, his finger started playing some soft notes in his guqin that ended up traveling on the air. However, Jin Ling couldn’t read between lines, so he continued, “Since I will be leading the sect when the time comes, the ownership of the Stygian Tiger Seal will be mine and my dad would not be able to have control over it anymore, it will be my responsibility. In order to achieve that, I have to learn Demonic Cultivation. However, before I started learning it I had to be able to control my mind. I learned the Lan rules because of their functions for having control over your mind and body. Now that my dad has agreed to start my training, I also have to follow the new rules he has settled for me.” 

“And you are okay with all of that? The use of that energy might kill you.” 

“The biggest use of energy from the Seal might damage my physical health, yes. But as long as I have a golden core I can recover, I won’t die, it can’t kill me.” There was a sadness in his voice that made Jin Ling feel a little bit uncomfortable. Wei SiZhui kept playing the guqin looking at the landscape, he didn’t dare to ask about his mood, they weren’t that close yet. None of them said anything after that, they just sat by each other’s side listening to the soft and sad notes that fill the sepulchral silence of the Burial Mounds.

—

After the Banquet that the sect had organized due the visit of their family, Wei SiZhui showed Jin Ling the quarters and gave him a map for his stay. He was supposed to leave for his own room, but he turned his way for the library. The library of the Yiling Wei Sect had been built inside the Demon-Slaughtering Cave, after you passed the entrance where Mo XuanYu used to work and organized his dad’s crazy research there was the library. Over the past decade, they had managed to collect and create their own books, mainly written by Wen Qing, Lan WangJi, and Wei WuXian. Wen Qing left a legacy of her knowledge in medicine, Lan WangJi wrote poems, and of course, Wei WuXian research in Demonic Cultivation, among other books written and provided by other clans. All of them had their own section, it was actually way bigger than other people imagined. Wei SiZhui approached the final bookshelf and with his spiritual energy drew a talisman on the air, after a couple of seconds the shelf moved to give a secret pass to another room. This was the forbidden section that was only available for the Clan’s members, due the talisman was only known by his parents, Wen Qing and himself. After a dark hallway, he managed to enter a place with fewer books and a desk in the middle, carefully he activated the fire talisman and turned the candles on. He sat on the cushion and pulled out the book that Jin Ling had given him before.  _ The peony that bloomed by the jade _ . By Lan Huan. He opened the book and read the letter that came inside. 

_ A-Yuan, _

_ As in your last letter request, I’m sending you a copy of my poems. I have also searched for the information you asked me for in our Library Pavilion. However, I did not find any musical composition for you to achieve your goal. What I did find are some manuscripts from CangSe SanRen, I believe it belonged to BaoShan SanRen, they were probably left by your grandmother when she studied here, I’m sending a copy for you at the end of the book.  _

_ I heard that you and your sect were invited for the Discussion Conference, in case of this being true I hope Sect Leader Wei decides to attend. If that is the case I look forward to meeting you once again and finally be able to see my niece. I hope she likes the kaleidoscope that I send her.  _

_ My thoughts are with you, I wish you can end up your research and achieve what we all hope for. _

_ Sincerely, _

_ Your da ye, Lan Huan.  _

Wei SiZhui saved the wooden box for her sister and the letter in his robes. He opened the book and found the lost pages. They looked to be body planes, he carefully read the information in it among some of the books. That special room had the biggest secrets from the Cultivation World, his aunt had written only one copy of the most forbidden book that you could find, and at that moment it was in his hand. The transplant of a Golden Core has been done just one time in history, there was no way of undoing it, or to create another one. At least not yet, but Wei SiZhui promised himself to find a way. He promised himself at least to find a way for his dad to have more time, and he wasn’t going to stop until he achieved it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, so this chapter is quite long, 6500 words I think lol 
> 
> The first two chapters had been edited and fixed with the grammar. I have to thanks my beta [99JeaHunt99](https://archiveofourown.org/users/99JeaHunt99/pseuds/99JeaHunt99) that helps me with my grammar issues so the story can have much coherence.

_Sect Leader Wei,_

_Due to the misunderstandings between your sect and the rest of the Cultivation World over the past years, I have been forced to carry out a meeting this afternoon to discuss if you and your sect are worthy of acknowledgment. As I am sure Sect Leader Jiang and my wife had already told you, your sect count with the support of the Jin, Nie, Jiang, Lan, and Song sects. The document provided during this meeting showing public support plus our testimonies in your favor has made an incredible difference between those who were afraid of you and those who didn’t quite know what to stand for. However, and looking at your reputation, the final agreement between all sect leaders for acknowledging your sect has been the following:_

_Taking into consideration your history in Demonic Cultivation and the fact that you have in your power a weapon such as the Stygian Tyger Seal, it is requested for you to prove and show to the rest of the Cultivation World that your sect does not practice Demonic Cultivation but on the contrary, you all follow the righteous path._

_This demonstration has to carry out before the Discussion Conference in order for you and your disciples to participate. I know that having to share your home and open the Burial Mounds barrier to people who have shown you nothing more than disrespect is a difficult decision to make. However, it is the faster and only way out for us to finally end this quarrel._

_We wait for your response._

_Signed,_

_Chief Cultivator, Jin ZiXuan._

It has been almost one week since the Yiling Wei Sect received Jin ZiXuan’s letter, which they were going to give a proper answer soon and fast. Lan WangJi was getting dressed and keeping on hand Wei Ying’s clothes; since the famous Hanguang Jun disappeared from the Cultivation World and started a new life inside the Burial Mounds by the side of the Yiling Patriarch, a lot of things had changed between them. The most important of all was that they got married, and started sharing a very unique routine that has been changing over the last couple of years. 

Every day, Lan WangJi woke up at five as he was used to. Sometimes he allowed himself to stay in bed and enjoy their warm bodies, but other times he started meditation until Wei WuXian woke up, usually at nine am. Before he went out for the lectures and teaching the Juniors, Lan WangJi waits for Wen Qing to bring his husband’s medicine. She was in the room by nine accompanied by little Wei Mei who got on their bed and started jumping. The doctor brings the tea of medical herbs that are so bitter that Wei WuXian wants to spit and clean his tongue. 

“A-Mei, let your baba lay down so I can check him,” Wen Qing said. 

“Is this necessary? Wen Qing, my signs are the same from yesterday. They never change.” 

“Baba, doctors orders.” The little girl said. No matter how much he resisted, Wei WuXian always ends up failing against her eyes. God forbid his children and his husband to team upon any argument against him one day, otherwise, he will be completely defeated. 

“You look good today too. Don’t stress too much.” Wen Qing said, grasping his wrist.

“You know what you’re ask of me is impossible. We haven’t made a decision about ZiXuan’s letter yet. I am going to be more stressed than ever.” 

“Then don’t force yourself. I have to go for Yiling today, to deliver a baby.” She said. 

“Are you going to go alone?”

“Shan Ziyu is coming with me. Is time for her to know how to do it.” She said and left.

Another reason why they had grown up so much over the last decade has to do with Wen Qing being the best doctor that the Cultivation World knew. People came to be attended by her, and she left for Yiling when her patients weren’t able to come. Now she was making money and also started having her own disciple, transferring her knowledge to a mini version of herself.

“Drink your tea.”

“Lan Zhan? How is it that you haven’t left yet? Are you giving the disciples a day off?” He drinks from his cup, his daughter has sat in his lap and started looking from the tube Lan XiChen has given her. “Have you heard anything from your brother? We still don’t know how Lan Qiren has taken all of this information.”

“Mh. He is waiting for us to give a response, then he will talk to our uncle.”

“I see. I suppose he will be coming if we agree.” 

“I think so.” There is a silence between them, a soft smile is on Wei Ying’s face, and the beautiful amber eyes that are looking at him do not make any easier for him to not go and drop kisses all over his face, but then they would be late for all of their duties, and they were already late.

“Lan Zhan, go and give your lecture. I’ll drink my tea, I promise.” Lan WangJi looked at him, but he does not move. 

“A-Die, you are going to be late. I will give baba his tea.” Wei Mei chirps from his lap.

“You heard that Lan Zhan? She is going to take responsibility.” 

“You think you can handle it?” Lan Zhan asks his daughter. Looking at her, he can’t hide his smile or his happiness, she has been one of the biggest blessings they had. 

“Yes, I can. A-Mei is four.”

“You are still three, is that supposed to mean you are grown up?”

“Yes, ‘cause I’m four.” 

“Mh.” Lan WangJi agreed. He stands up and walks where his husband is. “Take the medicine.” He gives him a kiss on the lips and then drops a kiss on his daughter’s head. “I love you.”

“We love you too.” 

  
  
  


Sect Leader Wei is ready to be seen by nine-thirty. He sits in the middle of their main hall with all the paperwork by his right side. On a table by the side of the room, Jiang Cheng is sitting with Wei Mei, who was also working. Her job was to write the names of all her family members.

“Jiujiu, how do I write ‘Jin’?”

“Like this.”

“Jiujiu, how do I write ‘Ling’?”

“Like this.”

“Look, Jiujiu! I wrote Jin Ling’s name!” 

“I can see. you also drew a heart by its side.” He said, looking at Wei WuXian, who was looking at his daughter with a bright smile in his face. She had a crush on the kid. “Why did you do such a thing?”

“Baba also draws a heart with my A-Die’s name. He said it's because A-Die is pretty.” 

“I see.” 

“Jiujiu, I’m hungry.” 

“You just ate.” He said and touched his chin, looked at the roof, and then to her. “I guess we can go to grab something to eat.”

“Jiang Cheng, she already ate. You are spoiling her too much.” 

“Shut up. I haven’t seen her since she was a baby. I will spoil her how much ever I want. This is our last day here, can’t you work on that later?” 

“I wish, but this had to be ready for yesterday. I already delayed it for you.” 

“It sucks, doesn’t it?” 

“Yes, yes it does.” 

“Well, your stupid baba is too busy for us. Let’s go get some Lotus seeds and then watch how Miss Luo destroys the Juniors.”

Jiang Cheng held her niece and walked out The Slayer Hall, you could notice how she was so attached to him already. And not to mention that Jiang Cheng was completely delighted with her, all signs of a scary face or angrier went away for his niece, no one could have imagined it before but it was the truth. 

_She is probably going to cry when Jiang Cheng leaves._ Wei Ying thought. He shakes his head and focuses on the last work he has to do. 

The most boring thing for weeks was to do his paperwork, luckily for him, it was almost over. During the last ten years, they started growing and being recognized for their abilities with dark energy too. Eventually, people with spirits or negative energy issues came with them, and so they help them. He had to relegate the easiest and normal cases for the juniors to learn, they always went accompanied by a senior, and if by chance, there was a hard case it was managed by Wei WuXian and LanWangJi. 

  
  


In the training field, Jin Ling had felt behind everyone else. When he first came into the Burial Mounds he thought everybody was going to work with blood and practicing Demonic Cultivation, so he didn’t expect to go for actual training. How wrong he was. The lectures with Hanguang Jun were something he kind of related to because of the days he spent in the Cloud Recesses. However, when the physical training started, he ended up wanting to be thrown into the dark woods because it would have hurt him less. 

“SiZHui, I have to ask. You train like this every day or this is just preparation for the Discussion Conference?” They had wrapped up, luckily for his muscles he was going to stay there for just one more day. 

“A-die hasn’t sent an answer yet, so we are just training as we usually do.” 

“Are you really this weak?” Xue Yang said by his side.

“Don’t say that.” SiZhui scolds him, as usual. Jin Ling didn’t respond. He wasn’t weak, he was just used to a training field, not to a hillside, or a ravine, or a mountainous ground that were their main places for training. From his spot, Jin Ling heard his mother’s laugh, every time that he saw her it was a reminder that she only had a smile like that here, that she never smiled that bright back home, at least never in public. His mother was sitting with the shifu, his Jiujiu had called her Miss Luo. 

“I had no idea you were here. I tried to talk to you before you left but it was already too late,” Jiang YanLi said. They had been close friends back in Koi Tower, she wasn’t more than grateful to her for standing for her brother when almost no one else did. 

“I left immediately. I tried to write but I figured out that they wouldn’t pass you my letters.” Both were sitting drinking tea after the training of the Juniors was over. 

“I see. I’m so glad you decided to join them.” 

“Me too. It has been almost three years now. I ran into Sect Leader Wei and Hanguang Jun when I was on a night hunt, my husband was with me and we almost died but they saved us. We shared a meal the next day and they invited us here. We didn’t have any other place to go, and he is not a cultivator so when they offered us a home and job for both of us we felt like we had a place to belong, it felt like the right call.”

“You are married? Is there any other surprise I should know?”

“In fact, soon I will have to stop working. I will switch with Hanguang Jun.”

“Why? Wait, don’t tell me. I already know.” 

“Your assumptions are right. I’m expecting. Don’t say anything to your brother, no one knows yet.”

  
  
  


“Why do you always carry candies with you?” 

“Because I can.” 

Xue Yang was opening another honey candy. Jin Ling had noticed that every day after training he ate one, and every day before leaving the main hall where they had dinner he gives one to Mo XuanYu before they both leave together. 

“Training is over. Should we do something now?” Xue Yang who had now laid down on the ground, was looking at SiZhui, who had just pulled out his dizi. 

“I have training with my dad, we can do something before dinner. You are leaving tomorrow right?” 

“Yes, I will be leaving in the morning.” 

“Finally.” 

“Fuck you. Are you always a shit person? ”

“Just with those who deserve it.” 

“I haven’t done anything to you.” 

“G-guys stop.”

“Oh, forgive me Young Master Jin, sect heir of the Jin clan. I didn’t want to hurt your feelings.” The tone of provocation was pretty clear, and the way he has spoken about the Jin clan hit the nail. 

“A-Yang, don’t say that.” 

“You are right, I’m the heir of the Jin Clan, do you have a problem with that? Do you have a problem with our clan? As far as I know, you have nothing to do with us.” 

“Wow, you are pretentious as fuck, aren’t you? why don’t you better go and ask your parents if the rest of the cultivation world has any problem with your sect?” Xue Yang stood up and before he could say anything else he left. “I’ll go to the library.” 

“Don’t think about his words, he is still mad, he is very close to XuanYu-xiong.” Both realized that there were a lot of things that Jin Ling didn’t know about his own sect, so before they could have an awkward silence SiZhui asked: “Would you like to join me this afternoon in my training? I’m sure neither your mom nor my A-Die will mind.” 

They had sat together for lunch and dinner, SiZhui wanted to ask him to join him for his special training, however, he was aware of Jin Ling’s opinion about it, so he never did. Jin Ling was so curious about SiZhui’s training and he enjoyed spending time with him after all, he didn’t want to push him by asking himself, he was still ashamed of his words, even if SiZhui had already let it go. 

“As long as you don’t sacrifice a virgin.” 

“Wait, what?” 

  
  
  


Inside the Library, Mo XuanYu was organizing Wei WuXian’s paperwork. He didn’t mind, he liked to acquire all kinds of knowledge, and being in charge of the Sect Leader’s work just gave him another opportunity for him to learn. 

“I knew you were going to be here. You haven’t gone to training all week.” 

“I have been busy.” 

“You have been hiding.” 

There was a brief silence between them. Over the last three years, both of them had become really close, and it has been weird for Mo XuanYu at first because he wasn’t used to that kind of familiarity. Xue Yang sat in front of him and put one candy in the table. 

“Young Master Jin is here.”

“You should punch him. I could do it for you.” 

“I don’t want to punch him, what happened was not his fault. I’m pretty sure he doesn’t even know what happened. He is a kid, kids are idiots at that age. It’s just that, he still reminds me of them, but he is not like them. Plus he is the nephew of Sect Leader Wei and SiZhui’s cousin so you are not going to punch him.”

Xue Yang closed the book he was reading and made him looked at him.

“We should go night hunting.”

“We will, Sect Leader Wei already organized some cases.” 

“I meant you and me.” 

“A-Yang…”

“A-Yu...does Jin Ling’s presence have something to do with the fact that you have removed your makeup?” 

Mo XuanYu didn’t respond. Usually, he had red shadows in his eyes and walked freely with no one judging him. He had worked out so much over his first years, they helped him with accepting himself, accepting that there was nothing wrong with what he likes. Xue Yang knew how hard he had to work, he had helped him during his process of self-love. He remembered when he first met him, he had arrived accompanied by Jiang YanLi during SiZhui’s _Coming of Age Ceremony_. It hasn’t been an easy journey, it is never easy when you have to overcome your traumas and learn to love yourself, but staying that day was his first step.

—

_A-Xian,_

_We are writing to you in a hurry and hiding from other people, A-Xuan is by my side. What we are about to ask you might be the audacious thing we have ever asked. We don’t have time to explain the whole story, but there is a disciple here in Koi Tower who has been bullied and falsely accused of harass. His name is Mo XuanYu, I got to know him over his time here, I am so afraid of what the Jin council might do to him, due to the person accusing him being part of the Jin Clan. A-Xuan can not do more than show him public support. I promise to explain everything to you, but we were hoping that you could receive him in your sect. I hope you could trust me when I say that he has never committed such a thing as harassing anybody._

_We are aware that we are asking you this while you prepare A-Yuan’s Coming of Age Ceremony, but as you can deduce, this is a very delicate matter, and we hope you could respond as soon as you read this letter. We are aware of the magnitude of our request, but if you agree to receive him, I will be leaving with him today and we will arrive before the sunset._

_Signed,_

_Jiang YanLi and Jin ZiXuan._

When Wei WuXain saw the flaming paper in front of him and proceed to read the letter, he sent his answer as soon as he found ink. 

_Shijie,_

_I trust in your judgment, and if you say that he is innocent then I believe you. The Yiling Wei Sect will receive him and protect him. I am expecting you to tell me the whole story._

_Signed,_

_Your A-Xian._

After sending his response, Wei WuXian asked one of his maids. 

“Liu Yeung, please make sure to prepare a clean room in the disciple’s quarters. And also make sure my sibling’s room is ready for their arrival. If everything goes well my shijie will be here before the sun hides, and there are still some hours left. Jiang Cheng and the Song clan will arrive tomorrow.”

“Yes, sect leader Wei.” 

The servant left the hall, leaving them alone. Wei WuXian laid on the floor and started looking at how Lan WangJi was holding something that looked like a big cocoon. 

“Did you tell her?” 

“No, it will be a surprise. Honestly, now we have a bigger problem. Lan Zhan, who do you think accused Young Master Mo?” 

There was a brief silence between them. Both had their suspicious, and there was only one family member that Jin ZiXuan could not ignore in this matter. 

“Let’s wait for Madam Jin to arrive.”

The beautiful face of Lan WangJi and his amber eyes were looking at the baby that lay in his arms. The girl was already sleeping, but none of them could stop admiring her. With the only thought of them being a family, Wei WuXian felt joy; having Lan WangJi by his side, and the fact that they had raised a bright child as A-Yuan and now they were going to raise a beautiful and smart girl. All of that made his chest warm, and he wanted to cry and squirm on the floor. 

“Lan Zhan, look at her. She is so beautiful.” 

“And she is ours.” 

“Ah, Lan Zhan, I’m so happy.” Wei WuXian hugged him from behind and kissed his neck. “I love you. I love you so much, and I love our children. A-Yuan is officially becoming a Junior tomorrow, and someday she will too. She will grow up, and she will find someone that cares for her, and then she will leave. And by then SiZhui will be the Sect Leader, and we'll be old, old, old. Maybe we will be grandfathers! Oh my god, can you imagine?” 

“One step at the time.” 

“I’m just so excited! I love you so much, I love our family so much that I can feel my heart going out my chest!” 

The image of them admiring his daughter reminded him of when they had first seen her and found her. 

During a night hunt, Wei WuXian and LanWangJi had been looking for a demon that was killing the women in a village close to Yiling. When they opened the door of a house full of evil energy, they found a man cover in blood blocking the pass of a room, but it was already open. Inside the room they found a woman lying on the floor, she had been brutally killed. First, they had thought that there was nothing more, but when they heard the overwhelming crying of a baby inside the room, both of them realized the actual picture. 

The fact that the negative energy hadn't disappeared yet was what made them realize that the demon was still inside the house. Wei WuXian took the baby in his arms and when a creaking sound was heard from behind, Lan WangJi had already pulled out his guqin and attacked. They killed the demon at the end, but when they asked for the neighbors for any other family members, they had found that she had no remaining family. The news struck their hearts hard. They couldn’t let the girl be an orphan, Wei WuXian had been one, so he knew what was like. With that thought in mind, Wei WuXian held her in his arms, it only took him seeing her squeezing his finger for him to know. And it only took Lan WangJi to see the image of Wei Ying holding her to know. 

Since that moment the girl was their daughter.

“Sect Leader Wei,” Liu Yeung entered the hall with a soft smile on her face. There was no doubt that the Yiling Patriarch and Hanguang Jun were adorable together, more with a baby in their arms. “Madam Jin has arrived, she is waiting for you in the quarters.” 

“Thank you. I don’t think it’s prudent for us to give her the surprise of Wei Mei yet”. Wei WuXian said, looking at Lan WangJi who was still watching his daughter sleep. 

“Mn. We will tell her tomorrow.” Lan WangJi stood up and gave the baby to their maid. She was one of their closest servants due she took care of the little girl when they couldn’t. 

  
  
  


When they entered the room in the quarters Jiang YanLi was sitting by Mo XuanYu’s side, he looked not only scared but genuinely tired, with big eyes bags and bruises on his face. 

“Shijie, you look amazing as always. Young Master Mo, I’m sorry for not receive you when you arrived. Where is that peacock?”

“A-Xian, Lan WangJi, thank you for receiving us earlier than agreed. A-Xuan just brought us here, he came back to Koi Tower to deal with this situation.”

“I see,” both of them were to sit in front of the visitors. “Young Master Mo, my shijie told me what happened.”

“A-are you going to kill me?”

Wei WuXian blinked in surprise.

“He has the idea that he had been brought to the Burial Mounds to be killed, even if I tried to tell him the opposite.”

“If it is not then why am I here?”

There was a brief silence in the room.

“You are here so the Jins don’t kill you. My shijie told me a little about what happened, but perhaps you would like to give your own version of the story.” 

Mo XuanYu remained looking at the floor and let a small sob escape, no one had asked him about his version of the story. Everybody had just acted against him. But still, he didn’t dare to speak, he couldn’t. The words stayed stuck in his throat, afraid of coming out. He didn’t say a word. 

“Okay, you don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to. Just answer some questions for me, would you?” The soft voice of Wei WuXian had more understanding of his situation than Mo XuanYu expected, the kind of voice that truly believed you. Mo XuanYu noded. “Who gave you that bruise?”

“A Jin disciple.” 

“Why?” Mo XuanYu started sobbing again. Jiang YanLi took his hand and slowly said:

“It’s fine, A-Xian would not judge you, you can trust him.” 

“Because they found out.”

“They found out about what?” Lan WangJi asked.

“That I like… that I like men. That I’m a cut-sleeve.” Slowly, everybody’s blood started boiling.

“Oh, now I want to punch all of those cocky dogs. I swear to God I would do it. If ZiXuan or my nephew didn’t exist I swear I will kill them all.” he muttered lowly, his voice gaining a dangerous tone.

“Wei Ying.” 

“Young Master Mo,” Wei WuXian started. “I have one last question for you. Did you harass someone back in Koi Tower?”

“No! I never- I would never-”

“ _I believe you. We believe you._ ”

That had been a shocking statement for Mo XuanYu to hear. Jiang YanLi and Jin ZiXuan had said the same, but his insecurities made him think that bringing him here was their way of getting rid of him. 

“If you like, you can stay here and be a Yiling Wei disciple. We will protect you, and you can see this place like home from now on. The only missing question is, would you like to stay with us?” 

“B-but, I’m a cut sleeve! do you want me here even knowing so?”

“Mo XuanYu,” Wei WuXian said with a teasing smile in his face “Do you think this man is pretty?” He pointed to Lan WangJi by his side, who regardless of his very serious expression was looking at Mo XuanYu with gentle eyes. He didn’t respond, but his red face revealed his thoughts. 

“I think he is very handsome, which makes me a very lucky man because he is my husband. So, answering your question, no, I don’t give a fuck if you like men or not.” Wei WuXian stood up followed by Lan WangJi and his shijie. “Tomorrow we will have our son’s Coming Age Ceremony, you can join if you like or you can stay here and think about our proposal.” 

“You have a son?” For Mo XuanYu this was some shocking news, not only to find out that The Yiling Patriarch wasn’t that scary as everybody said but to realize that he had a family with another man. It was really shocking. 

“Yes. I’ll make someone bring you some dinner and clean clothes, and I will send our family doctor to check on you too. Think really carefully about your choices. Good night.” 

After the three grown-ups started walking out of the quarters to drop Jiang YanLi in her room, Lan WangJi spoke. 

“Madam Jin, forgive our intrusion, but we guessed who accused Young Master Mo”

“Lan WangJi, I have told you so many times to stop calling me that.” 

“Sorry, jiejie. I’m still adapting.” 

“It was Jin GuangYao, right?” Wei WuXian asked. 

Jiang YanLi sighed, there was nothing more she could have done but protect Mo XuanYu with his brother’s help. 

“Yes. He accused him in a private meeting with Jin ZiXuan and the council.” 

“And why have you two decided to protect him, even against Jin GuangYao?” 

“I realize that there were… incongruencies with his testimony. Accusing him of being in places at a time that I was with him, so I knew. I told A-Xuan, but apart from him no one else would have believed me.”

“We understand. Please, try to get some sleep now that he is safe.” Lan WangJi said.

“Yes, because tomorrow we have a big surprise!” The smile in Wei WuXian’s face was something that left his sister curious, he was a teasing man after all so anything could be possible. 

  
  
  


Jiang Cheng, Lan XiChen, and the Song Clan arrived in the morning. Lan WangJi received them while they waited for Wei WuXian, who decided to visit Mo XuanYu before meeting his guests. Everything was in order, but the young cultivator decided not to attend A-Yuan’s Ceremony and take that time to think.

“WangJi, yesterday both of you told me that there would be a surprise, I don’t want to be anxious but I’m guessing that A-Xian’s delay might have something to do with it.” Before they met with other guests, Lan WangJi had asked their family to get together in the main hall.

“You are certainly correct. He will be here any moment now” 

“What kind of surprise? I swear if that idiot put himself in another stupid position I will break his legs.”

“Jiang Cheng, you really have no trust in me.” Wei WuXian had opened the door of the hall carrying something wrapped in a white blanket. He slowly approached them and stood by Lan WangJi’s side. 

“A-Xian...” 

“What the hell?”

“Well, it is a surprise indeed.” 

“That is…” Jiang Cheng said, getting closer along with their other siblings.

“A baby! We adopted another baby!” 

You could see the tears run down Jiang YanLi’s cheeks. She hugged Lan WangJi, not even being able to hold her emotion. Everybody was truly surprised.

“What is her name?” Lan XiChen asked, standing by Jiang Cheng side, both watching the little creature that Wei WuXian was holding. 

“Wei Mei, in the future, she will be known as Wei ManYue from Yiling. Would you like to hold her, Jiang Cheng? ”

While the Yunmeng siblings were appreciating the sleepy Wei Mei, the Two Jades of Gusu were watching from the distance. 

“Brother, I see that our family grows and grows, and so does your joy, which made me truly happy for you. I will pass our uncle the news if you wish. I’m pretty sure that he will be happy for you too.”

“No need. He is not here. He does not care.” 

“WangJi… him not being here does not mean he does not care. Give him time, he is still healing.”

“And so am I.” 

“Ah! Zewu-Jun, would you like to hold her?”

“What?! No, I’m holding her. He can wait.” Jiang Cheng sentenced. 

  
  
  


“Why do I need to do this?” Wei Yuan, Xue Yang, and Song Qing were talking inside the Slayer Hall. Almost everybody was already inside, waiting for the ceremony to start. 

“Oh, don’t start now. Your parents didn’t force you, you said yes. They asked you and you said yes. And you can’t say no now, everybody is literally starting to sit.” 

“I never expected to have a big ceremony, I thought it would be something with a few people.” 

“I’m pretty sure that this is a few people. Why are you complaining anyways? Others would love to have one.” A-Qing said by their side.

“I don’t know, I guess I’m nervous. When Xue Yang became Junior last year he didn’t get one.” 

“This is something that clans do, I’m not part of any but you are literally the clan’s heir. And just for the record, I would hate to have one so suffer in silence.” 

“Yeah, I don’t want one either.”

“Are you conscious that you are the only daughter of the Song clan? You are going to have one, and a lot of boys are going to be there.” Xue Yang started teasing her. “And they are going to give you hairpins and combs.”

“Shut up, you are so annoying I hate you so much.” She said.

The three kids were standing close to a pillar when Wen Qing approached them and said they were about to start., so they should go to their seats.

“Well, don’t break the porcelain.” Xue Yang said.

“Thanks for the vote of trust.” 

The Slayer hall was one of the biggest buildings in the Burial Mounds, a lot of people could fit in. Almost at the end of the room, they had the tables for Wei WuXian, Wei Yuan, and LanWangJi. In Wei WuXian’s side and back you had two tables where Jiang Cheng and Jiang YanLi were sitting; in Lan WangJi’s side and back you had two tables for LanXiChen and Wen Qing holding Wei Mei. Officially, Wen Qing wasn’t part of the clan, but she was family and in a ceremony as important as that none of them could ignore the roots of Wei Yuan or denies Wen Qing’s rights in their family. 

The Coming Age Ceremony was where the clan’s Juniors officially started in cultivation, and they received their courtesy name, which meant they acquired the basic skills to take care of family or meet social standards. For men, this was a formality for cultivation, but for women, it also meant that they were in age for getting married. In a big sect, a big and bragging celebration was made, but they weren’t a big sect and plus they didn’t like to brag, so they did the event with close people from the sect, family, and friends. Usually, the ceremony was held by a respected elder of the clan, because the Yiling Wei Clan didn’t have any yet, this time it was being held by his parents.

Wei WuXian stood up, put a hand in his son’s shoulder, and said:

“Don’t be nervous, it’s not that big a deal, and it will be quick I promise.” Then he stood up by his side and addressed the guest. 

“Thank you so much for joining us in the first Coming Age Ceremony of the Yiling Wei Clan, please seat and let the ceremony begin.” 

Wei Yuan bowed, showing gratitude to all guests for attending. 

By their side, two maids held a water bowl each. Lan WangJi and Wei WuXian washed their hands and returned behind Wei Yuan. Between the two of them they hold their son’s loose hair, they combed it and tied half of his hair into a bun. After he had his hair bound up they held it up with a silver _guan_. Wei Yuan turned around and found a soft look in his dads’ eyes. 

“A-Yuan, “Wei WuXian said as a whisper so they were the only ones who could hear it. He was holding his own sword in front of him. “this sword once was mine, but I can no longer use it. Now I hand it over to you. From here on in, Subian belongs to you.” 

Wei Yuan took the sword in his hand, he admired it for a second and strapped it to his belt. It was an emotional and hurtful moment, not just for him but for all members of his family. He could see how his aunt was sobbing, and how in his uncle’s eyes sad tears were formed. He stepped two steps back and bowed in front of his family, then he turned to the guests. Wei WuXian grabbed a cup of wine from the maid that was on his side, while Lan WangJi held a rice bowl. 

“From now on,” Lan WangJi started “you will be known as Wei SiZhui from the Yiling Wei Clan.” First, Wei WuXian gave his son a cup of wine. Wei SiZhui poured some wine on the ground to worship heaven and earth, then he drank a sip of it and felt how it burned his throat. After he returned the cup, Lan WangJi gave him the rice bowl, he ate one bite symbolizing the beginning for him to experience life. 

Wei SiZhui turned over again and looked at his family. He bowed once more, showing respect to his roots, his parents, and the rest of his family. He remained on the floor and listened to his parents’ teaching. They were about to finish the ceremony. 

“Son,” Lan WangJi had sat in front of him. “you will come of age where you will have to face many hard situations and make very difficult decisions. You are going to need to think clearly and rationally, but remember that in the most important decisions your heart will always have the final say.” 

“A-Yuan, my son,” Wei WuXian had taken over his husband’s place. “I thought a lot about what to tell you now. You’ll see, in my life, I have experienced happiness and pain, I have loved but I have also killed. I have walked two very different paths, and the only thing I can tell you is that it does not matter which path you choose or what decisions you make, as long as you stay true to who you really are.”

Both of them stood up. His dads went to sit behind him, and Wei SiZhui turned around and bowed for the last time showing gratitude to the guests again. Finally, he stood up and went to sit in the middle of his parents as a cultivator. 

“The first Coming Age Ceremony from the Yiling Wei Clan had finally concluded. Please, bring the food and enjoy the show.”

It was usual that after the ceremony, a show was made to entertain the guests. They didn’t do an act with fire or flying dancing acrobats as the Jin Sect was used to brag. Instead, two Young twin ladies from the sect had voluntarily prepared a show. They might have been the most talented dancers that anyone in the room had ever seen, which made all visitors think that the Yiling Wei Sect had a lot of secrets under the sleeve. 

  
  
  


The day was almost over, Xue Yang was being held by Wei SiZhui, both of them drunk. It was SiZhui’s first time being drunk, no one had ever forbidden him to be so, but this was the first time he had drunk alcohol, by Xue Yang’s obviously bad influence. While they walked to the quarters when they saw Sect Leader Wei with another person they had never seen before. 

“Wait, is that my dad?” 

“Dude, you are screwed.”

“What? No, it’s late. He won’t realize. Just, act normal.”

“A-Yuan, A-Yang. Come here.” Sect Leader Wei called them.

_“Shit.”_ Xue Yang whispered. 

“I want both of you to meet Mo XuanYu, tomorrow he will start as a cultivator with us. I want you to show him the place, you can go to Yiling after training. Make him feel comfortable.” 

Xue Yang didn’t want to say a word with the fear of being discovered by his breath. Mo XuanYu had properly bowed and presented, so they did the same. 

“Mo-xiong, we are happy that you decided to study with us. We’ll show you the place tomorrow.” Wei SiZhui had said way too perfect that Xue Yang thought that maybe he was immune to the effects of alcohol.”

After there was nothing else to say, Mo XuanYu said goodbye and entered his room. 

“Well, now we go too. Goodnight dad.”

“Wait,” Sect Leader Wei started. “SiZhui, I can smell your breath from a mile, are you two drunk?” With a very _‘unbelievable’_ voice and his ‘ _this is very serious’_ face that he had only a few times, he put his hands in his waist and tried to overawe. 

“Are you scolding me?” 

“Well, yes.”

“Hypocrite.” 

Trying to hold in a laugh, he sends them to sleep.

“Go to your rooms before I decide to take you with Lan Zhan and we’ll see if you call him the same when he scolds you.” 

—

Xue Yang and Mo XuanYu had been remembering the day they were first introduced, now they had changed the library place and were sitting on a big rock taking in sunlight. Slowly, Xue Yang had started caressing Mo XuanYu fingers. They enjoyed being alone, it was quite relaxing, at least it was until Wei SiZhui found them. 

“Oi, I have been looking for you two.” 

“What is it?” 

“Sect Leader Wei sent an answer to Jin Ling’s dad.” 

That was important enough to stop focusing on the tree’s leaves.

“What did he say?” Mo XuanYu asked, obviously concerned.

“He agreed. In two weeks there will be a group of sect leaders visiting. He wants us to make a fighting demonstration.” 

Both of them looked at each other. Mo XuanYu, even with his fears and own mental issues was still very excited for the visit, he had found a place to call home and if they were recognized that would make them an official sect to the rest of the world. Xue Yang was excited, you could see the adrenaline running in his eyes. If everything goes well, this visit could allow them to go to the Conference and prove that the world had underestimated them. 

“So I guess we are doing this.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi again!  
> Wei Mei's courtesy name is:  
> 漫乐  
> mànyuè  
> which means "Unrestrained music"   
> -  
> You can follow me on my [twitter](https://twitter.com/Tina_Jouvet)  
> Also, I wanted to show you the beautiful fanart that my dearest friend did from Wei Mei, she is so talented *sniff* go and check it [here.](https://twitter.com/Oz_di_Riuss/status/1286801623189262336)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look! a new chapter!

Of course, no one ever thought that a day like that would ever come in the near future but everyone had thought wrong. 

Outside the Burial Mounds, Wei WuXian was greeting and bowing in front of a group of sect leaders and advisors. You could feel the tension grown with every second.

“Sect Leader Wei, we are pleased with your willingness in this matter. I understand that for you and your people having us here is more than an inconvenience for you.” Jin ZiXuan said.

“Sect Leader Jin, it is, in fact, a stressful situation for most of us. However, we want all of you to understand that we mean no harm or trouble within the Cultivation World, and in order for you to recognize us we are willing to let you pass through the barrier, so please, use this amulet for protecting yourselves from any resentful energy inside the Burial Mounds.” A maid opened a box by his side and passed through the cultivators in front of them. 

Some of the sect leaders and elders looked at the stone with mistrust, some of them asked what it was, doubting that the Yiling Patriarch would give them any protective amulet. Wei WuXian answered every question with his politest tone. 

He noticed the look that Lan Qiren gave it, probably analyzing every part of the clear stone, but eventually he tied it into his belt. 

Even if he didn’t look like it, Wei WuXian was so nervous he felt his spine shake with every glance from Grandmaster Lan. This was his first time coming into the Burial Mounds, he didn’t want to blame him, but shit, of course he does. He had seen and felt how Lan WangJi, his beloved husband, had suffered the consequences of his uncle’s spite. At first, Lan WangJi sensed a burning scratch on his wrists but eventually it went away. The hardest thing for him was going to sleep, not when Wei Ying was sleeping too, but when he was not in bed with him. But by now, almost all of his ghosts had been left behind. 

After everyone shut up their stupid questions and assumptions, Wei WuXian had turn5ed around, standing in front of the barrier. The next move was probably the riskiest part of the meeting. They couldn’t just let everybody go through the barrier and hope they all had good intentions and a good heart, he knew most of them didn’t, and if a sect leader died because of the resentful energy of the barrier then the consequences would be disastrous. So he had to do it, he had to take extraordinary measures. 

Wei WuXian raised his arms, his eyes turned red, and you could see how the energy of the barrier was moving from the sides, letting a small hole in the middle that was slowly growing. The barrier was being opened for the first time in fifteen years. It was going to be a long day. 

Once everybody was inside, he turned and raised his arms again, closing the hole. 

“Why are you closing the entrance? What kind of joke is this?”

“Sect Leader Yao, this is no joke. You’ll see, we have agreed on the visit of all of you in our home; however, we are not willing to let any uninvited guests inside, especially if they have malicious intent. The barrier was opened for you all, there will be no problem for you to leave, so we are closing it now. We are not taking any risk.”

“What are you insinuating?” 

“I believe Sect Leader Wei doesn’t need to explain it. You can’t blame him for wanting to protect his people,” this time, it was the voice of Song Lan that was heard into the crowd, who was known for his direct and wise answers. 

He usually never talked unless he knew that what he was saying was correct. “After the last time you put a foot in their land, have you really forgotten what you cause them? If leaving now means no harm, then closing the protective barrier it is the most reasonable action to do.” 

It was not only the barrier that has disturbed the sect leaders. Jiang Cheng, who was walking by Wei WuXian’s side, noticed how the YilingWei Sect had reinforced their security system. He saw more puppets on the edge of the barrier, and two men on the road every twenty meters. Something that they had never done before. Those who had visited in the past also realized that they had taken measures to ensure the safety of their sect, which only told them how stressful the situation was. None of their allies could actually blame them. 

Before entering the Slayer Hall to start the meeting officially, Wei WuXian gave the sect leaders a proper tour, the place had grown a lot since they had first moved into the Burial Mounds. They had purified the land and started growing medical herbs; they had also started to cultivate their own food, there was nothing out of the ordinary. Which the adversaries had found incredibly suspicious. 

“It is a huge place, I admit that I never thought of you and your sect to live in such... a land, there is nothing out of the ordinary, way too perfect. Honestly, do you think we are going to believe this? You had enough time to clean, hide, and organize everything so it could look normal!” Said a man dressing in clothes that looked like Gusu Lan, but he clearly didn’t belong to the sect. 

“I’m sorry, but who are you?” Wei WuXian responded. It wasn’t supposed to sound arrogant or teasing. He really didn’t know who he was. 

“Y-you…”

“Sect Leader Su,” Lan XiChen said. “I believe you have never been here before. However, some of us have been here a couple of times in the past, I once came without prior notice, so I can tell that the place looks as peaceful as it has always been, it has even grown bigger as I can see.” Some of the guests wondered why Zewu-jun would have gone to the Burial Mounds before, but no one dared to ask.

“In the last couple of years, we managed to purify more land on the mountain and started building more houses because a lot of couples had married and started a family.” He paused, looking at the distrustful faces of the sect leaders. Most of whom hated him. Wei Wuxian wanted to sigh out all his frustrations right now. Why does he even bother? Most of them didn’t believe his words, and he didn’t even want them inside his home. “Well, as much as I like to brag about our progress, I’m pretty sure most of you would like to start our discussion and end this as soon as possible, and so do I. Please come this way.”

  
  
  
  
  


Lan Zhan and Wen Qing were waiting for them inside Slayer Hall. The crowd of Sect Leaders erupted into surprised chaos,  _ loud _ chaos, when they saw the long lost Hanguang-jun inside, in Yilin Wei robes.

_ “HanGuang-Jun?!” _

_ “What is Second Master Lan doing here?” _

_ “Wasn’t he dead?” _

_ “What is he doing in those robes?” _

_ “Did he join the Yiling Wei Sect? When?” _

_ “Why the Lan Sect didn’t say anything?”  _

Lan WangJi properly bowed; then he sat by Wei WuXian’s side, unable to look his uncle in the eyes. All those who were oblivious to their lives were completely in shock. From all the places where Lan WangJi could be, it has been in the Burial Mounds by the Yiling Patriarch’s side. 

“Well, we all know that this is the hardest part of the day, so please, take a seat, and let's begin.” Wei Wuxian called, breaking them out of their reverie.

“Before that, I have to ask. What is Hanguang-Jun doing here? Hasn’t he been part of the Lan Clan all this time? What is he doing here? and dressed like _ that. _ ” It was pretty obvious when Sect Leader Yao had asked that anybody could figure it out. Hanguang-Jun was using not only the Yiling Wei clothes, but gold ornaments adorned his hair and the fabric of his robes was the same as Wei Wuxian. The only white garment he kept with him was the forehead ribbon that was tied around his belt. 

They knew the subject was going to come up. Everybody loved gossip, they were all rats that liked to comment on other people’s lives. 

“These are my colors now,” Lan WangJi said. “I seceded from the Lan Clan ten years ago.” 

His words had caused even a bigger commotion than they had anticipated. 

“Even if you did, what are you doing in this room?” Someone in the crowd dared to ask, almost as if they didn’t want to believe it. 

“Lan Zhan has all the right to be here, as the head instructor of the disciples and as my Cultivation Partner.” Wei WuXian said. The murmurs were even louder, taking everybody with surprise. In a million years, they would have thought that Hanguang-Jun had married a man like the Yiling Patriarch. 

“Why did the Lan sect never say anything about this?!” Sect Leader Yao asked. Jiang Cheng rolled his eyes. Even Xiao Xingcheng who was known for his gentle and peaceful expression looked annoyed. 

“I believe,” Jin ZiXuan said, raising his hand and making efficient use of his role as Chief Cultivator. “that this is not the subject we all gathered here to discuss. Sect Leader Wei, you’ll see, it has been fifteen years since you set aside the Cultivation World, now you have created your sect, which is quite remarkable. However, several of those present here have demanded you to prove that the Yiling Wei Sect is not a demonic cultivation sect, and for what I know and I have seen so far, you are not.” The tone of his words was different. He was supporting them. He was showing public support to their sect. It was incredible for Wei WuXian to see how much they had grown up, all of them. They weren’t immature anymore.

“Have you forgotten that he owns the Stygian Tiger Seal, Chief cultivator?” Sect Leader Su accused, pointing out the hidden reason why they were there. “Have you forgotten all the lives that he took away?!” 

“You have a destructive weapon in your power. You can’t deny its strength. It is a threat to the cultivation world, and as long as it remains with you, most of us will not support your sect.” Sect Leader Yao spoke from his spot.

“What do you want me to do then? Hand it over to you? Do you want it as your birthday present?” His impolite tone and the sarcasm he used made Sect Leader Yao go red.

“You should destroy it!” 

“The Stygian Tiger Seal had not been used in eight years. There is no need to destroy it.” Hanguang-Jun said from Wei WuXian’s side. 

“How are we supposed to believe you? Where is the seal now?” 

As they had anticipated, Wen Qing stood up and put a box in front of Wei WuXian. It was the weirdest box they had seen. It looked like the cracks over the cube’s faces were part of the design, and all of them connected on top of the box. 

“Please, be careful.” She whispered, only for him to hear.

“After the invasion in the second siege, I realized the magnitude of its power. The truth is that I tried to destroy it, but it can not be broken without the liberation of the resentful energy that carries with it. If it is broken, it will destroy everything in its path, we don’t know its scope, and my last option was to seal it.” Wei WuXian took a dagger that he kept in his belt and quickly prick his finger. Drops of blood fell into the box and quickly started moving over the cracks. Like a puzzle, the pieces that formed the box started moving and allowed Wei WuXian to pull out the cord that was connected to the seal. With the box finally open, the Stygian Tiger Seal saw the light once again. 

Wei WuXian took the Seal in his hands and threw it to Jiang Cheng. Nie Huaisang sat at the next table and quickly covered his face with his fan. It was a move that scared almost everybody. Some even took out their swords. Thankfully, with his reflexes, Jiang Cheng managed to catch the piece of iron. His face showed nothing more than indifference. 

“This is just iron.” Jiang Cheng said, throwing it to Jin ZiXuan. Who started analyzing the object.

“You will not be able to feel its energy; for you, it is just a piece of iron now. But when it works, it definitely works.” Wei WuXian said.

“What did you do?” This time was Lan XiChen, who was close enough from Jin ZiXuan to feel any kind of energy that came from the amulet, but just as anybody else, he didn’t perceive anything.

“I sealed it. The reason why everybody wanted it in the first place was that everybody could use it. Now it functions similarly to a sword that has sealed itself. It only responds to me. I am the only one who can control it, and I am the only one who can pass its ownership.”

“What do you mean with passing its ownership?” Xiao Xingchen asked, he had remained in silence since the beginning, but Wei Wuxian’s words had aroused curiosity. He never heard that you could seal weapons by your own will, he hadn't even heard of it when he studied under Baoshan Sanren. 

“The Stygian Tiger Seal is, in fact, our clan’s weapon,” Hanguang-Jun said. “and it will be inherited by the next leaders of the Yiling Wei Sect in the future. Only Wei Ying knows how, and only Wei Ying can do it.” 

“It is a weapon that can only be used by our clan’s leader, but it would remain protected and seal it, with no wishes of being used.” Wei WuXian sentenced. 

“How can we be sure that the weapon would not be used against the Cultivation World?” This time, Jin ZiXuan had asked, more than curiosity, his tone was marked by real concern. Maybe Wei WuXian and his heir would not use it, but no one can ensure what the future holds. He gave back the Stygian Tiger Seal to Wei Wuxian. 

“If no one attacks us, then there is no reason for using it, am I wrong?” 

“And if there is another war?” Someone asked in the crowd.

“We all enjoy the peace since the Sunshot Campaign. I don’t see any reason for another war to start.” No one seems to be satisfied with his answer, so he added: “If there is any war, then the Yiling Wei Sect will fight with conventional and traditional methods until it is indispensable for its use. We are not taking any risks.” 

“And how are we supposed to believe you?! No one can feel its energy! As far as we know, this could be an exact replica!” Sect Leader Qin said.

“Do you want proof?” Wei Wuxian said. His eyes quickly changed to red, and black smoke started surrounding him. Some of the sect leaders unsheathed their swords, but his allies remained like a stone, believing in him. The big doors from the hall opened, and a woman got in, with visible dark veins and black eyes. She had been a beautiful woman in the past; if it were not for her clearly dead state, most of the people inside the room would have fallen for her beauty. She raised her arms and jumped, almost like an acrobatic move. When she was standing in front of Lan WangJi, her hand left a beautiful white chrysanthemum on his table, the woman smiled at him, and with the same quick moves, she left the room. Jiang Cheng rolled his eyes. Of course Wei WuXian was going to do that, who else would dare. 

“Shameless.” Lan WangJi whispered. His red eyes disappeared, and the smoke went away. 

Wen Qing’s gaze locked on his back. Her sharp eyes scared him the most; he knew a simple sorry would not be enough. He returned to his seat and carefully put the amulet back in the box, he drew a talisman and the pieces started moving again, closing the box and protecting the world from it.

“I believe,” sect leader Wei said. “that this is proof enough.” 

There was a sepulchral silence, but before no one could say something against him, he continued. 

“Honestly, you should consider us and recognize us. It would be the best choice and the most reasonable. The Yiling Wei Sect is willing to share some secrets with the Cultivation World after all.” 

That was the trigger. Suddenly everybody looked genuinely interested. 

“What kind of things have the Yiling Wei Sect to offer?” 

Wen Qing stood up. In front of the chief cultivator, she properly bowed and then gave him three sheets. 

“The first list is from some of the objects that Sect Leader Wei had managed to create in all of these years; their use varies in protection to help during night hunts.” She said. “The second list is from some of the spells that Sect Leader Wei had created to protect and ensure safety over resentful energy. And the third point out diseases and curses we have managed to cure and reverse.” 

Jin ZiXuan was impressed. That was _ a lot _ . Compass of Evil, Spirit-Attraction Flags, Anti-Demon combs, Soulmates-Communicate earrings, and even more. The Yiling Wei sect had been founded over the remaining Wen’s, who were known for their healers’ abilities. The Wei sect was even willing to share medical advanced techniques and medicine with the rest of the world. Jin ZiXuan noticed that most of the methods had to do with golden cores and spiritual energy, yet he said nothing. 

“These are wonderful items. Is the Yiling Wei Sect willing to trade all of these with the cultivation world?” Jin ZiXuan passed the pages to the rest of the leaders for all to read.

“Yes, we are. I think it is a good start. And as you can see, nothing that our sect does has to do with demonic cultivation. In fact, all objects and spells work against resentful energy.” 

“I think we have seen enough.” Chief Cultivator said. “Raise a hand those who are in favor of recognizing the Yiling Wei Sect as a proper Sect.” In the air, Jin ZiXuan had his hand raised. Jiang Cheng, Lan XiChen, Nie Huaisang, Song Lan had also increased their hand, and with them, other sect leaders did too.

“Those who opposed.” As expected, Sect Leader Yao had raised his hand, along with a few others who were still in distrust.

“With most votes in favor, the Yiling Wei Sect finally became a recognized sect in the eyes of the Cultivation World. Now, if there is no inconvenience, I would like to see the sword style exhibition. A-Ling commented that it is very unique and dynamic.” He said with a smile toward Wei WuXian. 

“B-but! Sect Leader Jin, are you seriously supporting them? I can not stand by this!” 

“Good for you. I believe Sect Leader Wei said there would be no problem for you to leave in case you wanted.”

What a shady comment, very unlike Chief Cultivator, but so Jin ZiXuan. Wei WuXian couldn’t help himself with the teasing smile that curved his lips. 

“Well, let’s go to the training field.” Wei WuXian said, once everybody was out of the Slayer Hall, Wen Ning appeared. “I know that for some of you this reunion has been no more than unpleasant, Wen Ning would escort those who don’t wish to stay for the exhibition outside the barrier.” With scared eyes, the brats that had nothing more than untrust returned their road outside the barrier.

From his spot, Wei WuXian could see Lan Qiren, who had remained in silence almost the entire reunion. He could notice the tension. It was almost painful watching them. Lan Qiren wasn’t able to look at Lan WangJi, and Lan WangJi wasn’t able to look at Lan Qiren. 

“Shouldn’t you go and talk to him?” Wei WuXian said under his breath. 

“Not yet. There would be more time for us to talk when the sun hides.” Lan WangJi responded. He was holding the withe flower his husband had given him. “How are you feeling?” 

“It’s whatever, don’t worry.”

“Wen Qing is going to end you.”

“Ahyia, Lan Zhan, give me a break.” He took his hand and started walking to the training field. “I know she will. I’ll avoid her for now. She can scold me later.” 

  
  


  
  


“We’re filthy.” Xue Yang said by Mo XuanYu’s side, both of them sitting on the edge of the field, completely exhausted. “I think we haven’t bragged about our abilities this much since… never.” 

The day was starting to end, and soon it would be dinner time, which was perfect because they hadn't eaten since midday, and both of them were starving after all that effort. Mo XuanYu was painting and drinking water from his gourd. The fact that he had stopped his constant training during Jin Ling’s stay has actually affected his condition, not that much tho, only Xue Yang could notice.

“Sect Leader Wei wanted everyone to leave knowing that we deserved to be recognized. In the end, our sect has one of the better and hardest programs. Maybe, now the rest of the sects will send disciples for a future lecture.” Mo XuanYu said. 

“You know a lot about his secrets, don’t you? What else have you found out by straightening his work?” Mo XuanYu smiled at him, both of them looked like a mess, and the hair sticking to his forehead along with the water that ran from his mouth to his jaw didn’t help Xue Yang in forming any proper thought. The only one that still looked refined and graceful was Wei SiZhui, who was enjoying a cup of tea with his uncle in the distance. After all of that physical effort, he remained clean, calm, and well-mannered. An ability that he obviously inherited from Lan WangJi. 

“Not much. Even if I do know something, I can’t tell you.”

“Tsk… I guessed you would say something like that.” Xue Yang said by his side. “C’mmon, the clothes are starting to stick to my skin. Let’s go and bath together.” 

“Yeah... better not.” 

  
  
  
  
  


“SiZhui, I can see that you have grown stronger since the last time I saw you.” Lan XiChen said. 

Both of them were enjoying the tea outdoors, the rest of the sects’ leaders had already gone after the fight exhibition, only Jiang Cheng and Nie Huaisang had stayed, both of them were drinking wine with Wei WuXian a bit far from them. “The pages that I sent you last time have been useful for your research?” 

Wei SiZhui drank from his cup. 

“Yes. There is still a thing that I don’t quite… understand. My gugu taught me everything she knows, but the pages are still confusing. It would be easier if I could ask Baoshan Sanren herself.”

“I am pretty sure she doesn't plan coming out of the mountain any time soon. Maybe you should ask someone who had met her before.” Lan XiChen suggested, obviously talking about Xiao XingChen.

“I know, but I could never. I can’t bring more people into this matter without raising suspicions.” 

“I see.” Both of them remained silent. The truth was that no one outside their family knew about Wei WuXian’s lack of a golden core, and they couldn’t risk that information to see the light. Wei WuXian would kill them all; he didn’t even know that his son was doing research, not even Wen Qing knew about it. The only reason why Lan XiChen was involved was that SiZhui had written a letter, with blind trust in his uncle and the hope of the Lan library to save him from a blind alley. 

“The sun has hidden.” SiZhui pointed out.

Both uncle and nephew knew about Lan Wangji’s plan to meet his uncle, and both were apprehensive about it. Lan Xichen sighed.

“Let’s hope everything goes well then.”

  
  
  
  
  


Lan WangJi was waiting outside the guests’ rooms. He had stayed in front of the door for a couple of minutes. He didn’t know what to say. He didn’t know what to do. 

Every horrible and painful memory of his uncle dishonoring him was running through his mind: the argument so loud that almost all of Cloud Recesses heard, and how his uncle tried to put him in seclusion, grabbing his arms so hard that he left him bruises. He understood that seceding from his clan was something his uncle would never agree to, but when he told him that he was moving into the Burial Mounds with Wei Ying —the Yiling Patriarch— the burning sensation in his cheek had surprised him and his brother more than anything else.

He stopped thinking about his past and knocked on the door. 

“Come in.” He heard. 

When Lan WangJi opened the door, he saw his uncle sitting at his table, probably meditating before he came. He sat in front of him but still couldn’t see him in the eyes. 

“You don’t use white anymore.”

“I do.” He refuted. “But not at our sect’s official events.”

“I see.” An awkward silence filled the room. “Are you happy, WangJi?”

“Yes.”

“And your... husband? Is he good to you?”

“Wei Ying is nothing more than devoted to me. He loves me, and I love him.” 

“You have formed a family here.” Lan WangJi didn’t respond. “You have two children, are they happy?”

“They are.”

Lan WangJi had changed a lot in the last decade, he had started expressing his emotions with words, and sometimes he could be a teasing man too, even sarcastic. Living in the Burial Mounds for a decade had been for the best. However, now he couldn’t even articulate long answers, he was the Lan WangJi from fifteen years ago once more. 

Lan Qiren sighed. He had agreed with Lan XiChen to come, and finally see what happened inside the Burial Mounds. It had taken him time to heal, to understand his nephew’s reasons. Lans were known for being romantic, so he understood his nephew’s choices now, but he never did before. He had raised his nephews with nothing more than love, he was strict with them, but he never wished them anything more than happiness. He needed it to apologize, but it was so hard for him to keep talking, Lans had always been isolated from their emotions. 

“When you left,” He started. “I did not understand your decision. I thought Wei Wuxian had corrupted you. Back then, he was disrespectful, loud, shameless, reckless, a rule breaker. The worst student I ever had-”

“If you have come all this way after all these years just to insult Wei Ying like you always do, I will end this conversation right now.” In any other time of his life, Lan WangJi would have never dared to speak to his uncle like that. It was disrespectful and resentful, but after their last parting, Lan Qiren couldn’t blame him. 

“Yet,” He continued. “you have changed because of him.” Lan Qiren said. There was a pause, Lan Wangji hadn't looked at his eyes since he first saw him entering the Slayer Hall, he didn’t even dare to look at him. “But sometimes change is good. Now you have a family, two great children. You have become a great teacher too. The people here are good-hearted, and Wei Wuxian has become a commendable sect leader. Now I can see how much of your happiness relies on him. Today I saw you smile more than you ever did back in Cloud Recesses.” 

He paused again and looked into Lan WangJi’s eyes. “I know I can’t recover all the time I lost, and for that, I am truly sorry. I let my emotions and prejudices control my judgment over an entire decade, and I lost you. I failed you. I failed you as your teacher. I failed you as your tutor. But what hurts me the most is that I failed you as your family. Now, I can see that this place has become your home. I hope you can forgive me. I am sorry, WangJi.” 

Lan WangJi was surprised. Years of suffering over his uncle spite, over the last words he had told him back then.  _ ‘You have dishonored this entire clan, you have disrespected all of our ancestors, and you have disappointed me the most. If you leave, don’t ever dare to come back because I will never accept you or him as my family!’ _

And so he left, he took his forehead ribbon and pulled it out of his head, throwing it to the floor.  _ ‘If being part of this clan means turn my back for those who need us then I will have no regrets for leaving’. _ He packed his belongings and gave his jade token to his brother. The next day he arrived in Yiling and accepted that he would not be welcome in Cloud Recess ever again, but it didn’t matter because now Wei Ying was waiting for him, and where Wei Ying was it was home. 

Anyways, some weeks later Lan XiChen had gone uninvited and gave his forehead ribbon back, and said that it doesn’t matter what their uncle had said, Lan WangJi would always be his brother, and would always be a Lan. Since then he uses his forehead ribbon in his belt and not in his head. 

Lan WangJi remained in silence.

“It has been ten years,” Lan WangJi said. “we have learned to move on, and our family has enough people antagonizing us. I forgive you, uncle.” 

…

When Lan WangJi left the guest quarters, Mian Mian was waiting for him. 

“What’s wrong?” 

“WangJi, Wen Qing sent me for you. She told me to wait and not to interrupt you.”

“Something happened, didn’t it?” 

“Yes, Wen Qing is with him in the Zhijishi.” 

“Thanks for letting me know.” Before he left, he turned to her and asked. “Madam Luo, can you replace me in tomorrow’s lecture?” 

“Of course, I assumed it so I was already prepared.” Lan WangJi nodded at her, and then with a rushed walk, he went to his room.

  
  
  
  
  


Outside the Zijishi, Nie Huaisang, Jiang Cheng, and Lan XiChen were sitting, waiting for Wen Qing to come out and update them.

“How long?” Was the first thing he said when he approached. 

“Thirty minutes ago,” Jiang Cheng said. “he said his head kind of hurt and then collapsed on our way out of the training field.” 

“Wei-xiong shouldn’t have done that if he knew this would happen.” Nie Huaisang said with a concerned tone. 

_ “I don’t understand!” _ They heard someone screaming from inside. It wasn’t Wei WuXian and it wasn’t Wen Qing. It was A-Yuan. Quickly, Lan Wanji went inside the Zhijishi to stop his son. “ _ Why would you do that if you knew?! Dad, you knew! _ ”

When he entered, Wei WuXian was on his stomach, Wen Qing was covering his back with big and crushed leaves, and treating him with needles. The pain in his body didn’t even let him talk, even moving his jaw was extremely painful. 

Truth was that, after the second siege was over eight years ago, Wei WuXian’s health had become extremely delicate, now that he didn’t have a golden core anymore he couldn’t properly heal and the resentful energy damaged him even more. Since Lan WangJi had moved with them, he had transferred him spiritual energy but after that battle, Wen Qing had told him that it would no longer help him. Wei WuXian spent weeks in a coma. No one knew if he ever was going to wake up, or if he was going to make it. When he finally did, they took the ultimate decision to seal and lock up the Stygian Tiger Seal for good, and Wen Qing prohibited him from using it ever again.

“A-Yuan, your dad doesn’t need more stress” Wei SiZhui turned to him, his eyes were red and furious, he looked like he was about to cry but no tears fell from his eyes, it was the most painful expression Lan WangJi had ever seen on him. It hurt him the most, to watch him that hurt and worry, not being able to help him. No parent wishes their child to suffer after all. “He did what had to be done, and it can’t be undone now. We can only wait for him to recover.” 

“I know. I’m sorry. I didn’t want to scream at you, dad. I’m sorry.” He sobbed, and Wei WuXian felt guilty, like the entire world’s weight felt in his shoulders. 

“It’s okay, A-Yuan.” Wei WuXian said, he looked at him with a smile on his face. The most crooked and weird smile they had seen him. He was in so much pain but he could still put a smile on his face. “I promise…” a sudden groan escaped from his lips. “I promise I won’t use it again. Before… I had to. But I won’t use it anymore.” 

Wen Qing saw how SiZhui nodded. Everybody was thinking the same thing, if there was another attack, even if now the odds were little low, then he would have to use it once again. “A-Yuan, it's really late, and your baba needs to rest now, and so do you. He’ll be fine tomorrow.” 

Wei SiZhui nodded and quickly left the three of them alone.

Although they knew this could happen; and they had been prepared for this scenario; the truth was that without using the Stygian Tiger Seal, Wei WuXian hadn’t relapsed since they locked it up. Now was different though, he was awake, conscious, and in a considerably better state than that first time.

“Wei Ying.” Lan WangJi said softly, he sat on the floor by his side, so they could look at each other in the eyes. They were so in love, so committed to each other. They were able to communicate with no need for words, an ability that just a few couples had. Everybody in their sect was witness to their love, but more Wen Qing, who has always been their right hand. She constantly saw the way they looked at each other, the way they understood the other, the lack of words they used to communicate and already knew the other thoughts. It was something she knew no one could ever match. 

Wei WuXian whined when he tried to move just a little, so his head could be in a better position for looking at Lan WangJi. Wen Qing realized and carefully took his head and slowly moved it some centimeters. Her job there was done, Wei WuXian only needed to rest and he’ll be better the next day, probably. She gave Lan WangJi instructions while he stayed on the floor, his eyes still on his husband’s. After that she left, outside there were people who were concerned about Wei WuXian’s health as well, and she needed to inform them.

_ “Would you sing for me, my love?” _ Was the last thing she heard before closing the doors.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I know that it has been some time, but it was incredibly difficult to write this, plus the fact that I was in my final exams and it was almost impossible. Anyways, my beta helped me a lot with this because I'm HORRIBLE for political discussions, like, really horrible so I send her all my love~   
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/Tina_Jouvet)  
> 


End file.
